Waiting For Him
by mygyps17
Summary: The fourth and last installment of the 'When Clark Comes Back' series. I seriously suggest you read "When Clark Comes Back" first. Then "I Promise"; then "I'll Be Right Here" before you read this one or you'll be really...lost. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here it is; the last installment of the 'When Clark Comes Back' series. Yay! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville, or its characters, or…there's something else, but I can't think of it right now. It's like 1:30am; but whatever it is, I don't own it.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

_33 weeks:_

I sigh and stare down at my journal. Yes, it's a journal now. Not the one the shrink gave me originally, but a huge one that I brought with the intention of spilling out all of my guts, and worries, and fears, and if I come by them, my happy moments.

I write it all. Well, as much as I can without revealing Clark's secret, or my…meteor condition, or my mother's.

Turns out, she was the cause for my 'daywalks', and a couple of my night ones too.

She's meteor infected, and she has the ability to control other meteor infected people; but only if she's holding something that belongs to them. Needless to say, she had something that belonged to me; and she used it to make me find her.

That's how and why I got my job back at The Planet; because of the resources there, and so that I could break into Tess Mercer's office and hack into her computer.

I don't remember doing any of it; but I broke into a Luthorcorp facility, a 33.1 type place, and singlehandedly rescued her.

Only, I didn't exactly rescue her. By taking her away from that place, and the experimental drugs they'd been using on her, I only hurt her.

I'd put her in the hospital; with regular doctors, and regular medicine; and she needed so much more than that. More than I could ever give her.

A few days later she became completely and irreversibly catatonic. Not even Oliver and his infinite resource of miracle working doctors and scientists could fix her. So I cried a dozen times, mourning the loss of my mother. Of course, I cried about everything at that moment in my life, but that nearly broke me. I'd lost Clark. Then I'd lost my mother.

It wasn't fair.

Lana was there for me. Lois was there for me. But I didn't want people there for me. I wanted someone to help my mother.

I became so bitter and angry, no one wanted to be round me; which made me even angrier. On some level I understood that snapping and snarling at everyone about every little thing would be a huge turn off, even to the most tolerant person in the world; but at the same time I felt that they should've understood what I was going through; and should've stuck by me a little longer. How much longer though, I can't really say because honestly, _I_ didn't even want to deal with me anymore. I was so _sick _of myself; the crying, the tantrums, the 'poor me' syndrome; and I decided I'd had enough of it.

I bought a journal. Wrote down everything I was feeling, had felt; my thoughts about the future, the past, and the present. I buried myself in the pages of that notebook; and soon after, Chloe Sullivan was back. Well, not all the way back. I'll never be a hundred percent me until Clark comes back; but I've stopped being angry, and bitter. I got my family back; they were very fast forgivers. No grudges were held, and hormones were blamed.

I went back to work; not at all surprised that I still had a job there despite the fact that I hadn't been in for nearly two weeks. My guess is because I'm _special _and my boss knows it.

I confronted Tess. She denied having any knowledge of the place my mother was held, and apologized on behalf of Luthorcorp and Lex. She told me she's just the CEO of his company; that her job is to make sure the company runs smoothly and prospers, and that she doesn't have a hand in Lex's 'side projects'.

And _that's_ why I'm working for The Daily Planet. That's why I'm _here_ right now, at this very moment. To prove that she does. It's either that, or I stay at home, doing nothing. And I need to be doing _something._

I take a deep breath and focus on my journal. I'm no good to anyone when I'm angry. I've definitely already learned that.

_I miss Clark. _I write. Then I stop and draw another deep breath. I'm always missing Clark, but that's not what I wanted to write down; and the truth is, I'm _afraid _to write down what I'm really feeling; but I've promised myself to always write down my true feelings. No matter how depressing or repetitive they may be. And I say repetitive because most of my thoughts revolve around how much I want Clark here with me, and how lonely I am without him.

Tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes, surprising me. I haven't cried in over three months. Not one single tear.

_I don't think Clark is going to make it in time for his children's birth. _I write shakily. Then I close the book and bury my face in my hands.

I let the tears fall, but I don't make any noise.

How am I going to do this? How am I going to raise two _special _kids on my own? I mean, yes, I have Mrs. Kent; and she raised Clark, but she had her husband…and there was only one Clark; I'm going to have two. And not only that, but she's _Senator Kent _now. She can't just drop everything she's doing to help me. And I'm not going to even _think _about letting _her_ think about stepping down. That wouldn't be fair, and I'd feel guilty about it for the rest of my life.

And then there's Lois; my cousin, and one of my best friends. The woman I adore as if she's my big sister, but she in turn treats me like I'm her child; her responsibility. How the hell am I supposed to hide two super-powered children from her?

'_Ow!' _

I double over and grab my stomach.And though I want to kill Lex for separating my children, I almost want to thank him too. I can't imagine having the two of them here. Double the pain? Dear god, I can't even imagine it. And as if he's heard my thoughts, my son kicks me again. The little fella loves his sister; I know that for a fact. I have a feeling he's going to be unbearably overprotective of her, just like his daddy.

'_The 'rest of my life' might not be that long if you keep kicking me Kent,'_ I think to my son as I rub my stomach soothingly.

It's not very affectionate I suppose; calling my baby by his last name, but that's all I got for him. I'm eight months pregnant and I don't have names picked out for my children. No mother of the year award is making its way toward me anytime soon.

With that thought buzzing around my head, I bring my head up and wipe my face. I tell myself to get a grip, and that I can do this, and that I'll be fine. It's time to get back to work…but I'm hungry. Starving actually.

I glance at my watch. It's close to lunch time; which means they should be here any minute. _They _being Charlie and Lois. They always take me to lunch on Thursdays.

It's kinda weird. Charlie _is _my doctor, but he's my friend too. He knows about me being infected. I didn't tell him, he just knew because he's infected too, and I guess when he touches people he can _feel _the kryptonite in their body or something like that. Totally useless power if you ask me; but at least he's not crazy. And so maybe I won't end up going crazy either.

That's why he took me to lunch months ago. He wanted to tell me in person. While he assumed that I already knew about my condition, and I did; he didn't know if I told my friends and family yet, so he told me in private. I just thanked him for letting me know, and he smiled at me; relief pouring out of every single pore in his body. I guess he thought I'd freak out, panic, or demand he do something for me and my baby but…I'm me.

We became fast friends after that. Lois was right, I need someone other than her and Lana and Ollie. But we're _just _friends. In fact, the only time he touches me is when he's 'Dr. Loveleigh' instead of Charlie. Which I understand would be weird for some people but…I married an alien. And I didn't even marry the alien that was, _is, _my best friend. I married his alter ego. Things can't get much weirder than that.

I look up at the entrance, hoping to see my lunch dates because I'm _really _hungry; but instead I see Clark.

'_Damn it!'_

I thought this was real. I'm getting so sick and tired of these dreams. Yes, I love that they're so vivid and real that when I jump run and jump into his arms, he's so solid. Really solid; and that I can even smell him, and he smells exactly the same as I remember; but when I wake up, it's hell for me. Complete and utter hell.

I put my face in my hands, refusing to run to him this time, and willing myself to wake up.

"Chloe?"

He sounds so confused, and hurt, and real.

"Go away," I whimper. I didn't mean to. I meant for my voice to be strong and commanding.

So much for that.

"Chloe?"

Oh god; he's right in front of my desk, and not beside me. It's what the real Clark would do if he came back and I acted like this. He wouldn't want to scare me off or force himself on me.

"What's the…I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry okay. Please look at me…Please."

I cover my ears. I can't take the sound of his voice any longer. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I like to be tortured like this or something? I must like it. It's the only reason I can think of for why I haven't awakened yet.

"Chloe please," he calls again; and I nearly cry…_again_. My refusal to acknowledge him is hurting him really bad; but I'm hurting too; and since _I'm _the real one, I'm my first priority. Not dream-Clark. "Smallville?"

Clark whirls to face my cousin's voice.

That's when I open my eyes in confusion. Lois isn't usually in my "Clark's finally come home" dreams.

And neither is Charlie; but he's right there beside my cousin.

"Clark!" Lois yells and runs up to him giving him an almighty embrace, leaving Charlie behind. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Uh, hi Lois," Clark glances back at me, still confused by my reaction. It catches Charlie's attention and he quickly makes his way to me.

Damn. He's in Dr. Loveleigh mode.

"Lois, I think your cousin is in shock," he calls before trying to check my pulse. I brush him away. I'm not…I don't think I'm dreaming. Clark is…Clark is back.

I stand up slowly and walk over to him.

He gulps as he sees my stomach for the first time in a long time. I don't blame him, it's huge.

"You're uh…so you're uh," he gestures toward my stomach and I have to smile. He's the same as I remember him.

"Congratulations," he finally concludes at the end of his bumbling. That was a weird thing to say. I look to Lois, then Charlie for confirmation, and I get it. Lois is staring at Clark as if he's acting weird even by the standards she'd curbed just for him; and Charlie is looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"So uh," Clark gestures his head toward Charlie. "Is he the father?"

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **I know, I know; _amnesia_, again! But I like amnesia. It's fun.

Next post will be Thursday, August 26th.


	2. Chapter 2

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Thank you. Glad to hear from you too! Yeah, I thought it would be entertaining to have Chloe think she's dreaming when Clark actually does come back. Guess I'm weird;)

I'm even weirder than I thought I was for giving Clark amnesia. Poor Chloe; she's my absolute favorite but I'm always torturing her; and Lana, whom I can't stand, always gets it easy. I guess I just know Chloe can handle it; Lana would probably crack and do something weird; like pay someone two grand so that she can die and see her parents and then be resurrected.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Crazy girl writer: **Happy dance? I have about five of those. Lol.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. All's right in the world indeed.

**Madlenita: **I can't believe I put it in Spanish. Thank you for telling me.

**Dizzy78: ** Lol. Why would Chloe hit Clark with kryptonite?

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

As always, Lois is the first to speak.

Some things just don't change.

"Really Smallville? Amnesia again?" she scoffs disbelievingly before folding her arms across her chest. "Well, at least you remember my name this time," she grumbles.

Despite her tone, I seriously doubt that she _doesn't _believe him. We both know that Clark wouldn't feign amnesia after I've been worrying about him for the past four months. Lois probably thinks it's because he doesn't have that good of a sense of humor; and I just know that he'd be too concerned about me to do that.

So he's really got amnesia.

For real.

Damn.

But I can't help myself. I give him a genuine smile and approach him. So what if he doesn't remember _us. _ We were still friends before that. Best friends. It'd be odd not to hug him when he returns from a lengthy disappearance. Right?

"Hi Clark," I sniff as I wrap my arms around him tightly.

I was really hoping to keep the waterworks at bay; truly an impractical notion because I'm _finally _holding Clark. For real. He's real! I don't think I'll ever let go; and I kinda wonder how Clark will feel about that. I almost laugh as I picture it mentally; it'd be kinda hard to use the bathroom like that; and then my almost laugh turns into a definite blush as I get a mental image of that too. What the hell is wrong with me? Clark's just come back from god knows where and I'm already thinking about us…in the bathroom together…with our pants down. Jeez!

He hugs me back albeit not as tight as usual; and I'm guessing it's because he doesn't want to crush my…_our _child.

"Hi Chloe," he whispers softly; and my smile gets impossibly bigger. He's started rubbing my back gently; the way he always does, and I can feel him smiling against my hair. He's probably more than relieved that I've stopped ignoring him.

"Uh Lois," I lift my head up off Clark's chest to look over at Charlie while absolutely, and unconsciously, refusing to remove my arms from around Clark. For a second there, I'd forgotten all about my cousin and my doctor/friend. "Why don't we give these two a moment," he suggests while tugging on Lois's elbow.

Lois snatches her arm from his grasp. "They _are_ having a moment. In front of the entire Daily Planet. Do you want _them_ to leave too?"

"Lois, I know you're mad," I interfere. "But"-

"No!" She turns from me and addresses Clark. "My cousin has been through hell waiting for you to come home; and you forget her? What the hell were you thinking; trying to take on a couple of kidnappers singlehandedly? Why couldn't you just"-

"Lois!" I hiss. "It's okay. Why don't you go to the diner with Charlie? Clark and I will meet you two there in a minute."

"But"-

"Please," I give her the most vulnerable, watery eyed look I can manage, and she agrees; albeit with a _very _heavy sigh.

I smile at her as she steals me away from Clark for a brief hug. I can lie to myself and say I don't know what it's for as she'll be seeing me very soon; but I know she's just worried about me. Clark doesn't remember marrying me; but he does remember me. He even remembers Lois; so…what _is_ the last thing he remembers? And most importantly, does he still think he's with Lana?

"Let's go Lois," Charlie commands while tugging on Lois gently. Probably so that she doesn't realize she's being ordered around. She hates that. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kent. I've heard so many good things about you; and congratulations…on your return," Charlie corrects to try to smooth over his little screw up.

He would've been successful if Lois, god bless her heart that I briefly wish would stop beating for awhile, didn't take it upon herself to unbandage the doctor's doctored mistake and pour rubbing alcohol on it.

"Your right Cuz, Doc. Smallville and his _wife _have sooo much to catch up on. Glad you made it in time for the little ones' births," she says before giving him an awkward I've-just-screwed-up-your-day-and-I-couldn't-be-happier-about-it kind of hug, then leaves me with my husband. A man who doesn't…_didn't _even know we were a couple.

"My…my wife?" he stammers once we're alone. Only we're not really alone. Lois was right. We're in the Daily Planet. There are a lot of people watching us while pretending they _aren't _watching us.

"Clark, let's go somewhere a little more private," I suggest while making a small gesture with my hand toward out little audience.

"Red?" He whispers and I blink up at him; that made absolutely no sense; but before I can actually let him know that, he grabs my hand. The hand I was just waving around to indicate our growing audience. My left hand. The hand with my wedding ring on it.

"Lead?" he inquires very softly as he caresses the band with his thumb.

I look down at the ring and back into his eyes; and then I watch as he draws the right conclusion but gets the wrong idea.

"Clark, somewhere a little more private please," I repeat while enclosing his hand in mine.

He lets me drag him into the supply room; and the fact that he's completely silent the whole way there doesn't surprise me. He probably thinks he impregnated me while he was Kal and that when he was Clark again; he married me. And even though that's sort of what happened; that's…it's not…it just sounds worse than it actually was…is.

Once inside I shut the door immediately and cut him off before he can start apologizing to me.

"What's the last thing you remember before disappearing?"

"Chloe, I'm sorry for"-

"The last thing you remember Clark," I cut in.

He thinks a little; but he doesn't really seem able to concentrate on the answer to my question because he's too busy watching me warily.

"Clark," I sigh and give him a small smile. "If I was mad at you, I would not still be holding your hand right now. In fact I'd be ignoring you."

"You were before," he answers seriously.

I laugh a little; which makes him frown.

"I thought I was dreaming," I explain. "I didn't want to get hurt when you disappeared again."

"Again?"

"That wouldn't have been my first dream about you…if it had been a dream."

"The second?"

I shake my head "no."

"Third?"

"Not even close."

"Tenth?"

"Are you _fishing _for information Kent?" I tease; not exactly knowing if it'll brighten his mood any, but still hoping it will.

"I just wanna know how much you missed me," he teases back.

I can't believe that actually worked! He is _so_ easy.

"I don't actually remember how many times I've dreamed about you coming home Clark; but I do know that we should get your memory back ASAP. So, what's the last thing you remember before disappearing?

"Maddie," he answers promptly.

"Maddie? The little girl who could break glass?"

"Yeah, she was showing me a rock collection, and that's all I remember."

Interesting. That was right before he'd gotten a hold of red K. There's probably some kind of correlation there; something do to with Kal and Clark and kryptonian stuff.

"Where did you wake up? Do you remember?"

"The fortress."

Even more interesting.

"It's too bad you don't remember where you've been for the last four months."

He shifts uneasily.

"What is it," I ask warily.

"I do remember where I've been for the past four months."

"What?"

"Jor-el sent us all,…uh me, Zod, and Brainiac to the phantom zone."

I just stare at him in shock. I really hate Jor-el sometimes.

"Why'd Jor-el send _you_? Why not just send Braniac and Zod"

"To make a point; and to teach me a lesson."

I scowl at Clark; but not really _at _Clark. I'm scowling at the thought of Jor'el's interfering ass. He's always trying to make a goddamn point and teach someone a goddamn lesson.

"What point?" I fire at Clark angrily; though he's not the one I'm pissed off at. "What lesson? You could've died up…out there!"

"I'm not sure;" he shrinks a little. "But when we got there we were too busy defending ourselves from phantoms and trying to survive; we really didn't have the time to fight each other. We kinda had to work together."-

He taught them to work as a team? What kind of lesson is that? It's not like Clark wouldn't share his cookies with Zod, and the bully just took them anyway. Zod was trying to annihilate the human race and replace it with his own kind!

"So where are they now? And please don't tell me you're the best of friends now."

"No, but…can we talk about that later."

"What? Why?" I nearly whine; surprising myself. It's almost as if he hasn't left. I should be agreeing to do anything he says, and I don't know…making his coffee or something; He's back and I've missed him so much; and when this type of reunion happens, I shouldn't be treating him as if I just saw him yesterday. Right?

"Because you're pregnant," he tells me as if it's the most obvious reason in the world.

"What's that got to do with"-

"Nothing," he interrupts me before I'm done. "I just…uh…you're pregnant," he says again, and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"I know," I tell him.

"So uh…that means that I am…since we are...the um ring on your finger means that we are…and since you're"-

"No Clark, you're not the father. I was diddlying the doctor at the same time."

"The…Charlie?" his nose flares and he looks as if he's about to set me on fire, literally.

I giggle; naturally it makes him angrier. What is _wrong _with me? My husband's just come back from nothing short of hell…with amnesia no less; and I'm testing him to see how jealous he'll get over the idea of me with another man.

"Just kidding," I explain quickly with a snort. "Charlie's just a friend. I met him about three months ago. You're the father; but that does remind me; I need to call Charlie up and set an appointment."

"Very funny."

. "What's funny?" I frown at him

"Aren't you joking," he asks seriously.

"About?"

"About setting up a doctor's appointment with your _friend_."

"No. Charlie's my doctor, and I haven't been feeling well"-

"So go to the hospital."

I just smirk at him. He knows I hate the hospital. Why go there if I have a doctor who's willing to make house calls?

"You're jealous," I tell him.

"I'm not. I just don't think it's healthy. Isn't it a conflict of interest or something?"

"You're jealous," I repeat.

"I'm not jealous. I…"

"You what?"

"I just don't want him touching you; that's all"

"Why not Clark?"

"I don't know…I just don't like it."

I smile at him.

He's jealous. That's a good thing, I think.

"Hey, what about Lana?" I blurt out off-topically

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **Next post will be Monday august 30th.


	3. Chapter 3

**The fallen sky: **lol. Don't blame me for your longwinded review. Although I always love seeing 'em. Always.

Lois. What can I say, when there's intense drama, she's there to lighten the mood.

And thank you. I'm glad you're glad that I'm back. Lol.

**Molly: **Thank you! All the Chloe-Lana-Lois stuff was so much fun in the last story. I'm just weird that way; 'cause I absolutely despise Lana; but I kinda make it hard to tell by my writing sometimes.

A Clois fan huh? I'm telling.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Jealous Clark is always fun.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Dizzy78: **I know right? Lol.

**Madlenita: **Instantly, she reverted back to her old self. I thought it'd be interesting. Glad you guys thought so too.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Your girlfriend wants you."

'_crap.'_

Clark and I jump apart when Lois snatches the door open. Well, _I _jump apart from Clark. I have no idea why, but I felt like a high school freshman, who'd just been caught making out in the janitor's closet…by none other than the principle.

It's not like we were even doing anything. Just sort of standing close, and holding hands, and looking into each other's' eyes; and I don't know what he was thinking about, but my mind was definitely in the gutter.

"Girlfriend?" Clark inquires.

Lois is smiling at us. Yes, I like it when Lois smiles; but this is a different kind of smile. It's the same kind of smile she gave me before she _accidently_ let the fact that I'm Clark's wife slip.

I sigh. She's gonna fu-mess up my whole day.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"What does she mean by "girlfriend"?" Clark asks.

"How'd you know where we were?" I purposely sidestep his question to ask Lois one of my own. I'm not ready to get into the whole Lana and me and the baby connection thing.

"Oh you know, ask one person here, twenty people point there," She shrugs casually.

I cover my eyes and groan. The whole Planet probably thinks Clark and I are "catching up". It's my own fault really. I should have led him to a place a little more private. Like our bedroom, where we probably would've been able to _really_ do some catching up.

'_Dear god Sullivan! Mind out of the gutter!'_

"Nice start by the way," Lois continues. No doubt she's encouraged by the sight of my red cheeks, and neck; 'cause I'm definitely blushing. "I'm gonna assume this is gonna be a 'Whitesnake night'."-

"Lois!"

"I was never too fond of them back in the day; but it's been awhile, and you're long overdue honey," she winks conspiringly.

"Lois! Shut up"-

"Oh don't worry. I asked the doc. He says it's totally doable. Won't hurt the baby at all," she continues without heeding the dangerous tone in my voice.

I can't even tell her to shut up again. My mouth has stopped working completely. Did she really just say that? And did she really ask Charlie if I could-

"I kinda miss them actually; who would've thunk? Oh, here's your phone. Your girlfriend says to call ASAP. Hey Clark, you don't mind that Chloe's gotten herself a girlfriend while you were gone, do you? She was _awfully_ lonely. See you guys back at the farm. I imagine you two won't be making it to the diner for lunch."

And with that, she hands me my phone and leaves; making sure to shut the door behind her; and leaving me with an intense urge to wrap my fingers around her throat and squeeze; but only until she stops breathing. I swear I'll let go after that…maybe.

"Chloe?"

"She was just talking about Lana," I turn around and face Clark. "I don't have a _girlfriend._"

"Oh."

I breathe a sigh of relief. At least he didn't ask me-

"What's a Whitesnake night?"

And _that _is the question I didn't want him to ask me.

"Nothing," I answer while turning my attention to my phone. I _do_ have to call Lana as soon as possible after all.

But then he takes my phone away; so fast that I didn't even notice it wasn't in my hand for a few seconds.

"Hey!"

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you your phone back," he ultimatums me.

I hate being ultimatumed.

"Give it to me Clark," I demand.

He raises his eyebrows at me and I start that damn blushing thing again. It's not my fault. I was suddenly reminded of the last time I'd said that same thing to Clark. Verbatim. Well, technically, I'd said it to Kal. I was trying to get some red K away from him. So of course since he was_ Kal_ and not Clark; he'd raised his eyebrows at me, just like Clark is doing now; and then he tried to give it to me; and _it_ definitely wasn't what I wanted; which was the red rock. I swear.

So naturally; my mind jumps forward a few minutes, and I start remembering the "game" I agreed to play with him in order to get the rock away. And the way he supersped me onto his lap, and oh god, the way he'd been pressing himself up against me, and-

"Chloe?"

"What!" I jump.

I don't like the way he's looking at me; like he's torn between confusion, amusement and curiosity. Although, I can't say that I blame him for wanting to know why I'm blushing so hard. I've _only_ done it about six times within the space of about twenty minutes.

"My phone Clark," I command again as an attempt to shift my concentration back onto the task at hand. "I need to call Lana. It could be an emergency."

"Do you really believe it's an emergency Chloe? Because you have a funny way of showing it if you do."

"What?"

"I said 'tell me what I want to know and I'll give you your phone back.'"

Then he shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms over his chest. The movement causes him to tuck my phone under his arm, blocking it from my view. But there I go again with the blushing as I stare at his chest; and not after my hidden phone. Sweet Jesus; I don't have x-ray vision, but with my vivid memory combined with a very good imagination, Clark Kent may as well be naked from the waist up…and the waist down.

"The sooner you tell me what a Whitesnake night is, the sooner I'll give you your phone; and the sooner you can call Lana. If she is in any kind of danger, you're not helping to improve her situation at all. Her life is in your hands Chloe."

I blink up at him. "Who are you; and what have you done with Clark?" My tone is light; but I'm not joking. This isn't like Clark. He would never take Lana's safety lightly. Granted, he wouldn't ever take _anyone's _safety lightly; but not Lana's especially.

And it's not the first time since his return that he's acted as if Lana's only as important as a mere acquaintance, and not like she's been the love of his life for years and years and effing years.

I think back to when I'd asked him about Lana before. He told me he didn't want Charlie touching me; and I asked him about Lana. It was a complete accident. I just kinda blurted it out without even thinking. It's probably the only thing me and my cousin have in common; mouths that travel miles ahead of our brains when their breaks need to be locked.

I was kinda expecting him to go mushy, and want to go and see her; but then, he yelled that he doesn't want Lana to touch me either. I was shocked; beyond shocked actually. Then he grinned at me, and I realized he was joking. I'm not used to him having that sort of humor where Lana is concerned. Hell; I'm not used to him having _any _sort of humor when it comes down to Lana.

I slapped him on the shoulder lightly and told him that he knew what I meant. That's when he grabbed my hand and smiled down at me. I smiled back; and we just stayed like that until my smile began to drop because like I said; I have no idea of what kind of thoughts were running around in his head; but all of my thoughts were R through X rated.

And they still are I acknowledge reluctantly. I've been waiting for Clark to come home for so long, I thought I'd just be happy to see him; that we'd have a special dinner to celebrate his return; and that we'd keep celebrating until we just dropped out of pure exhaustion.-

"Fine, I'll just ask Lois," Clark says while holding my phone out to me.

"Good," I answer with a sigh of relief. Somehow, and I'm not exactly sure how I figure this, but I believe it will be a lot less embarrassing for me if Lois explains everything to Clark. I really don't think I'd be able to tell him that a Whitesnake night happens to be a night where Clark and I were making just a little too much noise in the bedroom and Lois had to put her favorite CD in and crank it up as loud as it would go in order to counter our screams and…other noises.

There's no way I can tell him what a Whitesnake night is without dying of pure mortification.

But when I reach for my phone, he snatches it back from me.

"You would really let me ask Lois?" he asks.

"I think she'd be able to answer better," I say reaching for my phone once again.

"But I want _you_ to tell me" he places the phone into my hand, and as his hand drops, it doesn't so much as _drop_ as caresses my hand gently and makes its way up my arm slowly, eliciting a small shiver from me.

"Cold?" Clark whispers. I nearly glare at him. He did that on purpose; and he knows damn well I'm not cold.

But I can't help wanting him to do it again, and maybe touch me other places too.

"Mind out of the gutter Sullivan," I chastise myself quietly.

Clark let's go of my arm quickly, but I barely notice because my phone has started ringing. I can't believe, well, I sort of can't believe I've forgotten about Lana.

But when I answer the phone, it's not Lana who answers. It's Clark's mother. Why the hell didn't I think to call the woman up and let her know her son is here and safe?

"Hi Mrs. Kent," I say while turning my back on Clark.

"Hi honey. Lois just called me"-

"Yes Mrs. Kent he's right here," I reply happily, now that I know she's not going to absolutely chew me out for not calling her the moment Clark returned.

"Oh good, can I speak to him. Please," she pleads.

I tell her "of course" before turning around to hand Clark the phone. Only, he's no longer here with me.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **Next post will be Friday, September 3rd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you!

**Madlenita: **Clark's just not himself I guess

**Anonymous: **I do love Bizzaro; he's so much fun.

**The fallen sky: **You know, I want to say that Martha does know. I think Lois might've told her; or maybe Lana, or Chloe; or maybe all three of them, but as Lois's suggestion. Or maybe she knew before Clark went missing. I have no idea.

Dear god, you just had to remind me that this is M rated again. Why do I do this to myself? I have a scene in my head; I just hope it comes out right. Lol.

Anyway; glad you're loving it. Still loving the longwinded reviews. Lol'd a few times, read it about four times in a row; yep, definitely still lovin' it.

**Dizzy78: **Who knows. Clark isn't feelin' well I guess.

**Dispatcher652: **Yeah, I know; but then they probably would've had to have a Whitesnake moment right there in the storage room. Lol.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

'_At least he's still alive. At least he's still alive. At least he's still alive…'_

I don't know how many times I've chanted that one phrase to myself since I hung up with Clark's mother. I feel so sorry for the woman. Really. She's just learned that her son has come back after mourning his disappearance for a very long four months. And then I lose him. J

ust like that!

And the worst part is that this is not the first time he's disappeared or 'died' on her. It's not the second time either.

How the hell is her heart still ticking? She should've had at least six heart attacks by now.

Selfishly though; and I am ashamed to admit it even to myself; I feel more sorry for me. I had the hardest time explaining the Lex-kidnapping-twins thing before. Now I have to do it all over again? Talk about unfair. I've got to be the freakin' poster child for the 'you can't have your cake and eat it too' saying. Because every time I find a little bit of happiness, something, and it's never anything short of drastic, happens.

It's a stupid saying, I nearly mutter to myself as I start to get pissed just thinking about it. Why the hell can't I eat my freakin' cake anyway? That's why I bought it. Or baked it. I should be able to eat it. I _deserve _to be able to eat it!

But before I get a chance to _fully_ freak out, 'cause that was just the beginning of a Sullivan freak out session, my phone rings. I answer it quickly; not even stopping to check the caller I.D, and hoping it's Clark.

It's not. It's Lois.

"Chloe, you should get to the diner. Now. We need to talk…now."

I should've recognized not only the urgency, but the pure panic in her voice; but for some reason I'm unable to process it as I have my own crisis going on. It's a real shame too. I used to be quite the multitasker. But that was before…when my life was normal. Well; My life was never normal; but when my life was normaler.

"Lois, I can't talk right now. I lost…"

'_Oh no! What if it really was a dream? What if Clark didn't really come back?'_

'_Calm down Sullivan,' _I reassure myself almost immediately. _'If it was a dream, you wouldn't have had a conversation with Mrs. Kent about her son just now. Remember, YOU didn't call her. LOIS called her.'_

I calm down immediately because my logic is sound. Now I just need to use this 'sound logic' to find Clark.

"Chloe?"-

I start a little at the sound of Lois's voice. I kinda forgot I was on the phone with her.

"Lois, I can't talk right now I…I lost Clark," I confide in her almost in an ashamed kind of whisper. I just know she's gonna either chastise me for losing him so fast; or tease me for losing so fast. I really don't want to stick around for either; so I try to rush her off the phone as my way of escaping the inevitable; but she says, "I know, he was just here."

"What? When? Why didn't you say"-

"Like a second ago…literally."

And that's when I finally realize she sounds a bit off. Like she's in a daze, and possibly about to go into shock…kinda like the way I must've sounded when I saw my best friend catch a car…and then speed away.

'_shit!'_

But just to make sure the 'shit' was warranted…

"Lois, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I think you already know baby, I'll send the doc to pick you up. I…I gotta go to the bathroom."

"The doc?...Charlie?"

But I may as well be talking to myself; she's already hung up.

"Shit!" I accidently say out loud. I don't even look up to see if anyone's staring. I practically heard them turn their heads in my direction anyway.

First of all, Lois only calls me baby when she's in the "mode'. It's not like an overprotective sister thing; or even a maternal thing. It's so much worse. It's like this possessive, very primitive…thing. I don't even think I'm choosing the right words to describe it; but it's scary.

Second, Charlie was still there! So does he know now? What the hell happened? What did Clark do? Did he just expose himself to Lois and Charlie? Was it an accident or did he do it on purpose? I can't imagine he would've. I mean, I know he has amnesia and all but he remembers enough about himself and the life he's lead to do something like that. Right?

The wait for Charlie proves to be a long one. Especially since the diner is just across the street; and especially because the only thoughts running through my mind are the same questions and concerns, over and freaking over again. None of them are good, and I've worried over each one of them about six times each.

Then I see Charlie's face.

_Finally! _He's here. I walk; well it's more of a waddle now, over to him as fast as I can.

"What took you so long?" I nearly yell.

He doesn't answer me verbally. Just gives me a grave look. He's Dr. Loveleigh; not my friend Charlie.

"Is it bad?" I whisper as we head out.

He slows down a little as we walk side by side toward his car. Usually he's all for me getting a workout; but I think walking as fast as I was before was overdoing it a bit. Like I care.

He still doesn't answer me; which is bad. I already knew it was bad; but still…

"He's not meteor affected," is the first thing he says to me once we're inside his car and the doors are shut. It's not a question. Charlie shook Clark's hand earlier, and of course he didn't feel any kryptonite in his system.

"But…" I prompt.

"But he has…_abilities_"-

"Well"-

"I don't need to know the details," he interrupts. "But Lois says he's usually a mild mannered man?"

"Usually," I mutter, wishing he'd just skip the preliminaries and just let me know what's going on. Granted I have a pretty good idea.

Charlie mentioned Clark's abilities…question is, which ones are he talking about? The hearing? The x-ray vision? The speed? Well the speed's a definite now that I think back to Lois's 'he just left literally a second ago' phone call.

"It's definitely too early to make a professional diagnosis, considering I just met him today and I can't make a legitimate comparison between his before and after personalities; but considering what he must've been through over the past four months; and I can only speculate that it was a less than pleasant experience"-

"Charlie!"

He blinks at me. Like he just woke up or something.

"Just tell me," I plead.

"I think you he should consider getting him checked for post-traumatic stress disorder."

And now it's my turn to blink at him. PTSD? That's so…human. And Clark is not human.

"…often develop habits; marijuana, cigarettes, alcohol. Watch out for changes in sleep patterns. Recurring nightmares,"-

Vaguely, I realize he's giving me a list of PTSD symptoms to watch out for; but I'm not really tuning in.

"Watch out!" I scream. It's a bit unnecessary as Charlie's reflexes are surprisingly good. We're not going very fast but when he slams on his breaks, he throws his hand out in front of me; protecting me despite the fact that I'm wearing a seatbelt.

I barely have time to grasp on to the fact that Clark is the reason for our near accident before he's practically ripping the door off its hinges.

"What are you doing in there with him!" he yells at me.

I'm a little more than shocked; and while my lips work just fine, I can't get my words to form. Not the best thing that could happen to me, because it seems to confirm whatever ridiculous thoughts Clark's having about me and Charlie.

"Not gonna answer that either?" he sneers.

"Clark," I stammer. Still bad, but at least I can talk now. "Charlie was just taking me to the diner to meet up with Lois."

"What's wrong with Lois's car?"

"What's wrong with"-

"Get out," he commands.

"Clark!" I yell back at him. I really can't believe he's doing this; in front of everyone. It's like he's on drugs or something…and then I remember a snippet of what Charlie was telling me about people who suffer from PTSD. Something about how they are likely to turn to drugs; and while Clark is unsusceptible to marijuana and alcohol, there is something on this planet that can give him the same sort of rush….but he wouldn't…Oh god, please tell me he didn't.

"Kal?" I ask warily.

He grins at me; and I nearly wet myself in more ways than one. What the hell was he thinking!

"What the hell were you thinking Clark!" I shriek

It's really too good of a question to just keep to myself.

"_Mrs. Kent, _You know I'm not Clark."

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **Next post will be Tuesday, September 7th.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeremy Shane: **Maybe;)

**Anonymous: **something like that. Lol.

**Madlenita: **Thank you, I think so too.

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Yep this is me; and it's funny you admit to wanting to pull your hair out sometimes. I get visuals when people tell me stuff like that; and it's funny as hell. And I think you're unfixable at this point; but I think you've got the wrong idea. Leaving long reviews can be therapeutic. At least for me anyway.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. You're a little excited there aren't you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dizzy78: **Thank you!

**Shonnia22: **I figured you'd like that.

**Xuang lin: **Thank you! My computer broke and I didn't have any of my files saved; s when my stepdad rebooted it, I had to start from scratch. Sorry. I hope you like this one!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I'm gonna kill him.

First, for making me _want_ to kill a man I've been worried sick over for four whole months; not days or hours; but months.

Second, if Charlie had no idea Clark has x-ray vision, he has a good idea now. I doubt it'd be hard for him _not _to notice how much Clark is noticing my…me. Seriously, the way Clark has been staring for the last minute and a half; there's no way he's just seeing clothing and trying to _imagine_ what's underneath.

Then Clark growls audibly and bites on his bottom lip. Hard. Yep; there's no way he's _not_ x-raying me.

I can feel my face going red. Charlie's right beside me for goodness sake. Can't he be just a little more subtle?

I jump a little at the sound of a horn honking behind me…then another…then another. I've been too busy freaking out over Clark or _Kal's_ behavior, I forgot we were in the middle of the road; which brings me to the third reason I'm gonna kill him. He stopped the car; nearly causing an accident; and now he's holding up traffic. Metropolis traffic; which is a whole hell of a lot less friendly than Smallville traffic.

But then all my notions to kill him vanish completely once I see the way he's looking at all the honkers behind us. Like he can't believe the "mere mortals" have the decency to honk at him.

Great. Just great. Who knows what he'll do to the just to 'teach them a valuable lesson'.

I get out of the car quickly and tell Charlie to tell Lois to go on home; and that I'll meet her there as soon as I can. He doesn't argue with me; just nods his head and drives off. I suppose most women would be pissed off at him about that. They would've probably expected him to refuse to leave their side until the 'threat' was taken care of. But Charlie's not dumb; and neither am I. There's nothing he can do against Clark but end up in the hospital.

Me on the other hand, I'll be just fine. It's a good thing I'm Clark's best friend first and foremost. He'd never hurt me. Not even as Kal.

"Walk with me," I command while crossing the street and absolutely refusing to look back at the traffic jam my husband created.

I'm not surprised that he follows after me; I expected it. I'm sort of not surprised when he lifts me up into his arms either. I kinda expected that too. There's no way Kal would want to walk anywhere at human speed. It's beneath him.

Involuntarily, I wrap my arms around his neck and grimace a little. This is more than awkward as I'm freakin' eight months pregnant.

"Put me down," I hiss.

"I plan on it," he grins at me; and there's no doubt in my mind of _where _he's planning on 'putting me down'. And as much as I really want him to 'put me down', I don't want _him_ to do it. I want Clark to. I miss him…and he's better at 'putting me down' than Kal.

"If you zip me away in front of all these people Clark I'll…I'll…"

"You'll?" He prompts while looking down at me with about three percent curiosity, two percent humor, and ninety five percent smugness in his eyes. It pisses me off because he's right. What am I gonna do? What _can _I do?

"Just put me down. I don't want you touching me," I snap.

'_Liar; you definitely want him to touch you.'_

He glares back at me. I can see that I've done a little damage to his ego, but I don't care. Kal needs to be taken down a notch.

'_Liar; you definitely care.'_

I wiggle a bit, trying to get him to put me down with absolutely no hope of him actually consenting to my requests…demands.

"Fine," he says and begins walking. He doesn't put me down; but at least he's not gonna speed off. One out of two isn't bad I guess…until someone asks me if I'm okay and if I need a ride to the hospital.

I tell him I'm fine before Clark can open his mouth and say something arrogant about not needing anybody's help.

But then another person asks…then another…and they're all freaking guys. I can't help but to think they're offering because they think they can take care of me better than my husband can; and while Clark is a little slow on things such as this, Kal isn't. He glares down at me…_me_.

The look he's giving me, it's almost like he's accusing me of sleeping with each and every one of them while he was away. He can't be serious. I'm not the one asking me if I need help. They are; but then again, I'm not gonna let him attack them either; and maybe he knows that; which is probably another reason he's glaring at me.

Finally, we make it to an ally-ish place; and before I can blink, let alone prepare myself for the ride, we're no longer in the ally-ish place. It takes me about half a minute to un-disorient myself; and then about ten more seconds to figure out that we're in hotel room. Not even a hotel room, I realize as I take in the faded wall paper and a dead baby cockroach in the corner.

Gross. We're in a seedy Metropololis motel 6. How romantic. Then again, I'm sure he's not thinking romance right now; and I've got to say I'm really offended. I'm not a whore and I open my mouth to tell him so; but he sticks his tongue down my throat and I can't really say anything.

I just sorta freeze because I'm in so much shock right now. Yes, I realize that's hard to believe because Clark/Kal has been making not so subtle hints about the two of us getting together this way since he nearly snatched me out of Charlie's car; but even Kal likes foreplay. Maybe not as much as Clark; but he at least tries to seduce me first.

But this is not a seduction. And as if to prove that fact, Clark yanks my pants down. They're the pregnant elastic band kind so there's no unzipping necessary and no buttons fly off.

He doesn't seem to notice that this make out session is completely one-sided; that I'm not participating at all. Honestly, I think he just doesn't care. I'm offended by that too.

"Clark!" I'm a little late with the yelling, but in my defense…his tongue was down my throat; whereas now, he's moved down to my neck.

"Kal," he growls before nipping me a little harder than necessary. I roll my eyes at him; it's not like he can see me anyway. And he's not freaking Kal. He's Clark. Always will be. And the little nip thing…I'm not into being conditioned to call him Kal like some sort of Pavlov experiment.

"Clark, Stop it" I command, purposely using his real name, and expecting him to get angry. Instead, he ignores me…to a certain degree. I gasp when he grabs a good amount of my rear and squeezes. His hands are so big, his finger are restlessly resting between my thighs, and his actual fingertips are pressed into my uh…underwear.

My brain tells my hands to drop down to his and push them away; but I'm thinking my hands have a mind of their own 'cause they shoot up to his shoulders instead.

I'm also thinking that my hands are actually smarter than my brains for doing it this way because now I can look for the rock. It'll be just like the time I had to try and get it out of his mouth while using nothing but my tongue. Only difference is I'm not using my tongue, and I don't exactly know where it is this time. So I'm gonna have to search his whole body. But I'm only doing it to find the rock; because Clark on rocks is bad; very bad, no matter how good his hands in between my thighs feel.

I start with his pockets first. I really hope it's somewhere in his clothing and that he didn't swallow it again. It took nearly nine hours of intense…sexual activities for him to sweat it out the last time.

"What are you doing?" He growls and snatches my hands out of his pockets.

That was my fault. I could have definitely done that better. I wasn't too subtle while digging in his pockets. I'm sure if I would've gone a little slower and acted more like I was enjoying this, he probably wouldn't have noticed. But I was afraid that I might've 'acted' too well and then forget all about the rock; resulting in me having my way with him…or him having his way with me…whichever.

"Um, I was just"-

"Looking for this?" he glares at me while pulling a piece of the red rock out of his pocket.

'_Damn.. .Just a few more seconds Sullivan and you would've had it.'_

"Don't you want me?" he grins; and I try to take a few steps back. It's nothing like the wolfish grin he gives me when he's feeling utterly confident that I'll succumb to any and every of his sexual demands if he just works me a little. Those don't scare me at all. In fact, those nights, or mornings, or lunch breaks, are always the best. But this? It looks as if his face accidently found this position to rest into; like he's a little unbalanced…mentally.

"I want Clark," I say a little braver than I feel.

"You don't want him either," he scoffs at me.

"That's not true," I reply quickly. I have no idea where he got that idea.

"Don't lie to me Chloe!" he yells; and if I wanted to take a step back before; I feel like running for the hills right about now. But I can't go anywhere anyway. He's holding onto my arm…tightly.

"Let go of me!" I yell back. I can't believe how pissed off I am suddenly. I should be scared; but I guess the adrenaline and hormones are making me a brave woman.

"That's right; you don't want me to touch you!"

"Clark!" and that's pretty much all I can get out because in all technicality, I did say that to him; but he's twisting my meanings.

"I talked to Lois," he yells and pulls me closer to him. Understatement. I can count his eyelashes; his face is so close to mine. "We've been married for nearly a year!"

"So?" I frown at him. What the hell's he getting at?

"So why the hell are you still referring to yourself as 'Sullivan'?"

"I don't"-

"Mind out of the gutter Sullivan. That's what you said just before you answered the phone. You're name is Kent. _Kent_!"

I blink at him. That's it? That's why he's so mad? Maybe Charlie was right about the PTSD.

"And you're still calling my mom Mrs. Kent?" he continues. "What are you gonna say to the kids huh? Go give Mrs. Kent a hug bye bye?"

Another Blink at him. I'm pretty sure I'll say 'go give Grandma a hug' or something like that.

"Oh wait; you don't even havenames for the _kids_ yet do you?"

I gap at him. Not just because he's right about me not having a name for my kids yet; but because of the fact that he'd just used the word kids; as in plural; as in he has to know about the twins right?

"Clark, I was just waiting…I didn't want to do it without you; that's all," I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"Bullsh"-

"Clark!" I reprimand. He's not a five year old; and I use profanity shamelessly; but Clark's different. Special.

"So you just knew I'd be back in time!"

"I hoped"-

"You hoped?" He sneers nastily at me and I really just can't take this anymore.

"I did the best I could!" I scream back and snatch my arm away. To my surprise, he actually lets me go. "What do you want from me! Huh?"

"Nothing!" he snaps.

"Liar! That's why you've got that stupid rock!" I yell at him. Forget PTSD. I know my husband; and I know what his problem. "There's something you want; but you're just too afraid to get it so you're using Kal! Stop being such a coward, throw the rock away, and just tell me what you want!"

He grabs my arms again. "I don't want anything from _you,_" he hisses nastily. I'm not even gonna lie, despite the fact that I know this is Kal speaking and not Clark, it still hurts. But I absolutely refuse to let him make me cry.

I pry his fingers from my arm; and again he actually lets me; then I walk to the door. I have no idea of where I'm going or where I am, but I'm sure as hell not staying here.

"When you figure out what you want; just let me know. Even if it's Lana that you want; I'll sign whatever Clark," I sigh, one foot out the door and absolutely refusing to look at him. "I want you to be happy," I finish.

When I step outside, Lana's waiting for me. I can feel her before I actually see her. I'm not surprised. This baby connecting thing has been getting worse and worse. I suspect it has something to do with their age or something.

I smile at her, given the fact that I just gave Clark my blessings should he decide to be with her again, I shouldn't want to see her face. But I don't think it's really so much as me glad to see Lana as it my baby glad to see 'her' baby.

And if I'm completely honest with myself; I'm a little happy to see her 'cause I really need a ride home.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N:** I'm really sorry guys. I know you're about ready to hang me; but my laptop was broken. How? I have no freakin' idea whatsoever. I think I would've had it fixed faster if I sent it off to be fixed; but my step dad did it for free. So…

For those of you who sent me messages inquiring about my health; I 'm fine. And really touched that you were concerned.

Also, I might've joked about going on a mini two week vacation; but it seems to be becoming a reality. Though it won't really be an actual vacation; but a business trip. I'll be leaving on the 14th. I'm gonna try my hardest to still post; but I can't promise anything.

I'm gonna try for Monday the 13th as my next post day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dispatcher652: **Thank you for your understanding. I hope this chapter turns out fine.

**The Fallen Sky: **Lol. Of course I didn't abandon you! Thank you for your concern, I'm really touched. Sorry My message is so short; but I swear to god it's 3:00am and I've got to leave in two hours and I didn't sleep at all last night. I know it's not fair to you 'cause you always leave me such lengthy reviews; but I'll try to make it up to you as soon as I get back.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Dizzy78: ** I know right; she's been doing it since Chloe's first 'nightmare headache'. I figured it'd e weird if I stopped.

**Shonnia22: **Thanks! That's one of my favorite parts f the story too!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Clark is back," I mumble after getting into the passenger seat of Lana's car.

"I know," she answers softly.

I keep my eyes facing forward, waiting for her to start the car and _very_ aware of the fact that she's staring at me.

"What?"

I feel bad as soon as I snap at her. This isn't her fault.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't…_feel _fine," she counters.

I roll my eyes at her. 'Feel' fine. As opposed to 'look' fine or 'seem' fine.

This baby connecting thing can be a real pain sometimes.

She smiles at me. I hate it when she does that when I'm irritated; but it calms me down just the same.

"You can see him if you want," I tell her; and I instantly try to take it back as I've forgotten That Clark's not exactly himself right now. How the hell did I forget that!

But she shakes her head; and tells me it's not a very good idea.

That's very wise of her…and it peaks my interest; so instead of just letting it go, I ask her _why_ it's not such a good idea. Then I mention that she hasn't seen him in months; same as me, and I tell her that I know she's missed him; same as me.

But she doesn't really respond the way I want her to. In fact, she takes me by total surprise when she changes the subject completely by telling me that Lex is in the hospital; and that he's in a coma again. Well; it's not like he actually ever got out of his coma; but I guess that's her way of telling me he's no longer Zod; he's human.

He's still freakin' evil incarnate if you ask me.

"Are you still gonna keep him under or…"

"I can't," she says while starting the car and pulling off.

"Why not?" I nearly shriek.

It's her turn to roll hers eyes; only she does it a little better I think. She's got to in order to be able to somehow keep her eyes on the road as well as make it obvious that I'm the recipient of the afore mentioned eye roll.

"He's Lex," she begins as if I don't know that. And it's not like that stopped her before. "He's rich; and famous; and he was in a coma; then he went missing; and now he's miraculously turned up in the hospital; and he's still in the coma..."

She could've stopped at the rich and famous part. I'm not_ that_ slow at catching on; nobody is. But she doesn't stop. And since I kinda deserve this for snapping at her before, I'm just gonna ride this unnecessarily drawn out explanation out.

"And no one knows how he got there; or where's he's been; so I think they're gonna want to keep a better eye on him to make sure that nothing like this ever happens aga"-

'_Or not'_

"Stop! I get it. It was a dumb, _dumb,_ question and I'm sorry I snapped at you before," I break. I _totally _break. That's what she wants right? An apology. God, I hope that's what she wants.

She smirks at the road 'cause that's where she has to keep her eyes; but I know it's for me.

"Do you mind swinging by the planet? I left my purse," I ask once her face straightens. I don't know where we were before; and how far we are from the Daily Planet; but do I hope I'm not putting her out of her way. Well, any more out of her way than she's already come to pick me up.

"No problem," she answers before making what I believe is an illegal u-turn. I open my mouth to tell her she's being a little reckless; but what can I say? I'm the queen of recklessness. This is probably just some pregnancy hormonal thing. At least she isn't a 'crappy mood getter' like I am.

Turns out the Daily Planet wasn't very far from 'Motel Six'; maybe about five or six minutes.

Lana leaves the car running as I rush to get my stuff. It shouldn't take me any longer than a minute; two if Kent kicks me and I have to catch my breath…But my stuff is gone; instead, there's a red rock sitting on my desk, exactly where my purse used to be.

I pick it up slowly. I guess Clark, not Kal, is waiting for me at home. Or at least I think that's what this means.

~{(O)(O)(O)}~

I don't know what I expect to walk into once Lana parks her car in front of the Kent Farm. I mean, Lois was freaked out the last time that I talked to her. Clark is _probably _in there; and definitely the reason for Lois's freaked outness. Charlie _shouldn't _be here; but I can see his car…

I sigh inwardly, this is gonna be…this is gonna be…_something_.

I wave goodbye to Lana, though she's sitting right next to me before asking her once again if she wants to see Clark before she goes. Her answer's still no. I don't know if I should be happy about that or irritated. It all depends on the reason she's refusing to see him.

"Goodnight," she calls after me before I'm fully out of her car; and I mumble out a goodnight as well before slamming her door shut.

It was an accident. I didn't mean to slam it. I'm not mad or anything; just nervous. Very nervous.

I turn to apologize; but she's already pulling off; leaving me to deal with this on my own.

'_I can do it.'_

I take a deep breath and pull out my key; but Lois opens the door before I can get my key in the lock.

"Hey cuz, your girlfriend didn't want to come in and see your husband?"

I blink at her. I was not expecting her to be unfreaked out _and_ her normal self. What's going on here?

I peak passed her shoulder, but I only see Charlie.

"Smallville's upstairs doing what he does best. Moping," she answers; correctly interpreting my peak over the shoulder move. I didn't exactly try to be subtle, but I wish she hadn't been able to catch on so fast either.

"Oh don't worry honey, we're going out. We should be gone for about two or three hours. That should give you two plenty of time catch up," she winks.

"But," I start out.

I have a million questions. Like, what the hell does she know about Clark? And, what the hell else does Charlie know about Clark? And, what the hell does Clark know about the twins, and Lana, and stuff? And, why's Lois going out with Charlie anyway? Where's Oliver? And does he know about this? He probably does; and is ok with it. Oliver doesn't get jealous the way my husband does. Oliver trusts Lois.

She kisses me on the cheek and practically drags Charlie outside. They leave quickly, and I nearly laugh. Nearly. Lois is in the driver's seat…of Charlie's car.

Then I sigh. There's no use in prolonging this anymore.

I go upstairs, chastising myself the whole walk up there for getting increasingly nervous with every step I take. He's Clark for goodness sake! There's nothing to be nervous about. Well; other than the fact that he's clearly so unhappy about something that he resorted to using red K. Oh, and I told him he'd have my blessings should he chose to go back to Lana.

Why did I do that?

Just as I'm about to grab the door knob to our bedroom, I lose my nerve. I end up in the bathroom instead. What I'll do in here until I get my nerve back is a mystery to me for all of sixty two seconds.

Why not take a shower? I need one anyway.

So, I take a shower…and then I slip while trying to get out of the tub. I get a whole millisecond to let out a terrified yelp. Of course I don't land on my ass or head because Clark has caught me; just like he always does…but I usually have clothes on.

"Uh, hi," I say meekly while trying unsuccessfully to cover myself up with my hands. I do realize that Clark has seen me naked a thousand times; but never when I was…_big_; and I find myself being a little more than self conscious.

"Hi," he says quietly before righting me; then pulling a towel around me.

"Thanks," I murmur; and because I can't exactly meet his eyes, I just keep mine downward; waiting for him to say something.

"You're welcome."

And that's it. That's all he says; so both of us just kinda stand here, not saying or doing anything.

Twenty more seconds of this and I start to get antsy. Unlike Clark who can stand absolutely still for hours; I'm human…and related to Lois. I can't stay still for more than a few minutes; if that.

I make a conscious effort to look him in the eyes; but it's a slow process; starting from is feet, and working my way up. I stop at his hands. It's when I first realize he's holding my journals. All four of them. I wonder if he read them all already.

I look up all the way and one quick look into his eyes tells me that he has.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "I shouldn't have"-

"It's okay Clark," I interrupt. "I uh…I uh…" am getting distracted by the man's lips.

He takes a step closer to me. Mind you, we're in a small bathroom so he wasn't too far away from me to begin with.

"So, have you decided yet?" I nearly stutter, but I'm proud to say I pull it off without a single hiccup.

"Decided?" he frowns at me; and I'm a little saddened by the fact that he doesn't take another step toward me. He would've done it four months ago…before the whole disappearing thing. It seems to me as if he's keeping his distance. Well; as much distance we can keep in the bathroom.

"On what you want to do," I clarify without actually being very clear. But that doesn't stop him from giving me a very clear "Yes."

"Yes?" I repeat shakily.

"Yes. I want to date," he answers seriously.

"Oh," I answer with a nod of my head. I really have no one else to blame but myself for this. But if I think about it, this is good. I want him to be happy; and if dating other people makes him happy, then this good.

That doesn't make it any easier. Trust me.

He smiles at me; a huge smile full of relieve and happiness.

I smile back; but I don't want to.

"Let's start with breakfast tomorrow. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. _Anywhere,_" his eyes light up, and he starts going a mile a minute; and I feel like I'm missing something.

"And then we can talk, really talk; about _everything_"-

"Wait," I interrupt, finally catching on. "You want to _date _me?"

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I am so, _so _sorry guys. I tried my hardest, but I didn't realize how swamped I was going to be, or tired. I go home on the 28th. I swear I'll start posting my regular every four days again. Sorry again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Really sorry. Short replies from me. Please don't take offense. Not being rude; just really _really _busy. I swear. 

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Hope you enjoy this one

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I loved your longwindedness. Really tickled me. Thanks, I needed it!

**Dizzy78: **Aww, thank you!

**Shonnia22: **Lol. I think you're the third one to hint at the Lex staying in a coma thing.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I can't sleep. Despite the fact that we're married and I'm pregnant, Clark has decided that he wants to date me. _Date _me.

I exhale loudly and roll over to the other side of the bed. I can do that because Clark doesn't sleep with women on the first date; or the second, or the third. In fact; he probably waits for marriage...

But we're _already_ married!

I sigh for the fiftieth time and get out of bed. I just can't sleep; and I can't believe he expects me to either. It's probably a little irrational, but I get a little panicky when he's not with me. I know the chances of him being sent to the phantom zone for another four months is unlikely, but I still feel like he's gonna disappear again.

That's probably why he never let me out of his sight after I disappeared for that one week. I can remember feeling irritated; well, more along the lines of pissed because of the way he followed me everywhere. I wanted space; and independence; and for him to have just a little faith in my ability to take care of myself; warranted or not.

But this isn't exactly the same scenario we're dealing with. I was gone for a week. He was gone for months. The fact that I'm even making a conscious effort not to overcrowd him is miraculous.

At least it would be if it was the truth. And the truth is, I don't want him to feel irritated by me; or like he needs space from me. And if he ever snaps at me about it the way I snapped at him, I don't think I would handle it very well. I would probably cry; a lot, and I would be so humiliated, and hurt, and ashamed of my behavior; and...That's just a road I'd rather not travel down.

I hold on to the railing as I make my way downstairs. Lois makes me because I fell once. I came out of it okay; so did my baby because I kinda just slid down on my rear. No big deal; but she was there when it happened, and she freaked out enough for all four of us. Oh yeah, did I mention Lana and Charlie were there too? Charlie became Dr. Loveleigh and checked me a few times. The first time was of his own accord, the second through fifth time was at Lois's insistence. I liked Lana's reaction the best though; she just kinda checked her phone and said we we're gonna be late if I didn't hurry up and get my ass off the floor. As insensitive as that may sound, it made me feel better; and it made me laugh. One, Lana hardly ever curses; well she does but she mostly uses hells and damns; ass is too much of a 'bad word' for the goody two shoes.

Two, she knew for a fact that I was okay; and that I hate being babied when I'm fine. So her nonchalant attitude thoroughly irritated Lois _and _brought my spirits up at the same time. Sometimes I just don't know what I'd do without her.

I let go of the railing as soon as I've waddled myself down the last stair. Lois makes me do that too. I'm not allowed to let go until I am _completely _down the stairs.

Since she's not here, I could've ignored that rule; but considering this is Lois we're talking about, I'd rather not take my chances. I wouldn't put it past her to have had little spy cameras installed around the house.

I peek over the couch Clark's supposed to be sleeping on; but he's not there.

I don't panic yet. I have a pretty good idea of where he is.

I walk quietly out of the front door and my eyes instantly search out the barn. The lights are on in there and it makes me smile a little. Some people never change.

I lean my back against the corner of the door contently. I feel better already. I can't see him, but as I close my eyes I can imagine him just as well as if he's right in front of me.

In my mind's eye, he's sitting on his very old, but comfortable couch. He's probably resting his elbows on his thighs; and his head in his hands. He's thinking really hard about something, he's always used that place to think really hard about something. He's probably wondering how the hell he ended up here, married to his best friend, babies on the way. His wife carrying one; his ex- girlfriend carrying the other...

Yes, he knows about the twins. Lois told him. I love my cousin to death but she can be really vengeful at times. I say vengeful because that's the only reason she told him. Not because she thought he should know; not because she thought it was the right thing to do; but because he shocked the hell out of her when he just appeared and disappeared out of nowhere. I'm sure she was probably thinking he was meteor infected; but later on he came clean and gave her the whole truth.

According to him, she took it well. I don't think so. I think she just took it better than he expected her to.

I wasn't there. I was still on my way to Smallville, so he had three hours to explain it to her. My guess is that it didn't even take three minutes to tell her; and about half an hour was used to get her to believe he was telling the truth; and only about ten minutes was used to calm her down. She wouldn't want "Smallville" to think he got the best of her. And then...she told him about what Lex did.

If I know my cousin; and I'd be willing to bet my life that I do; she figured it was only fair to shock the crap out of him back.

It made her feel better; like they were even or something. Only they weren't exactly _even._

Lois wanted to kill Lex when she found out what he did; Clark took a different approach. He may have wanted to kill Lex as well; but he felt a lot more guilty for not protecting not only me; but Lana as well. And that's where the moping came in.

"Chloe?"

I open my eyes quickly and nearly fall over to the side. I'm getting tired of doing that; nearly falling. I've become so clumsy lately.

"What are you doing out here?" Clark asks after putting a hand under my elbow to steady me.

"I can't sleep," I whimper. I had no intention of telling him that, but the truth just kinda slipped without my permission.

I also had no intention of whimpering the way I just did; but his tone was kinda harsh, and it caught me by surprise.

He sighs and picks me up.

Next thing I know, I'm in bed; tucked in and everything, and he has a chair pulled up beside me as if this were a hospital visit.

"Sleep," he commands. It looks as if he's about to kiss me goodnight, but then he thinks better of it and just sits back in his chair.

"You're gonna just watch me sleep?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh." I'm not exactly sure of what to make of that. "Clark?"

"Yeah?"

I wait a few seconds before saying "never mind", turning over, and closing my eyes. Like he said, we'll talk tomorrow.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm," I answer sleepily; even though I'm not exactly sleepy.

"Were we...were you happy with me?"

I frown deeply as I don't exactly know what he means by that. And I'm getting tired of that too. The "not exactly being sure or knowing something" thing.

Vaguely I'm aware of the sound of pages being turned, but I didn't think much of it until I turn over to face him. He's reading one of my journals...at human speed. The other three are sitting in his lap.

"Clark, give me those. They're depressing," I try to grab them, but I'm not surprised that I can't.

"Before I left, were we happy together...as a married couple?" he asks again; but in a very different way.

_I _can't see what my face looks like; but I imagine it's mirroring the confusion I feel inside because _again, _I don't know how to answer that. What does he mean? I mean, yes, we were happy; but as a married couple? Does he want me to compare our marriage to his parents' or something? Because his parents' marriage would've been a hard act to follow even without the whole Kal, Canada, pregnant, marriage Clark and I had...have.

He takes my silent confusion for a negative answer and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry Chloe"-

"Clark," I groan. It's too late for apologies, especially the unnecessary kind; so I close my eyes and turn over as I've suddenly found myself very sleepy.

"I forced you," he whispers; but it's loud enough for me to hear, and for my eyes to automatically spring open. "I just...I just wanted you _so_ bad, I didn't care if you wanted me back. And then you kept asking me for a divorce...Chloe...I'm _so_ sorry."

I turn over and just stare at him. He looks so hurt; and not for himself either, but for me.

But I'm sure that I just look a lot more confused than I did before. He just said he wanted me _really_ bad. I mean, before he disappeared he _did_ tell me that he was planning on kidnapping me; but I just thought he meant...well, I didn't really think too hard on the meaning behind that. I just kinda figured he meant to take me with him so that he wasn't lonely; but now that I'm thinking on it...what was I thinking? Kal probably wouldn't have been bored without me. There're plenty of women in...in…wherever he was gonna take me. He wouldn't have really needed _me_...unless-

"When I found out you were pregnant I was so happy," Clark's voice interrupts my train of thoughts. It's a shame too because I kinda liked where that train was heading. "I figured you wouldn't want a divorce anymore, and that you'd start being happy with me but"-

"Wait, you _remember_ everything now?" I interrupt; and on the good part too, but I'm not thinking clearly at the moment.

"Bits and pieces."

"Like what?"

"We fought, a lot. About everything; like the divorce and "space" and secrets and...and"-

"And that's all you remember?" I nearly reprimand.

He's only mentioning the bad stuff.

"Well; your birthday party at Oliver's," he admits with a neutral face; but I can tell it's just a front.

Great. So, he really only remembers the bad stuff. That's probably why he's freaking out and apologizing for no good reason right now.

I glance down at his lap. The journals aren't helping either. They gotta go.

"Clark, we had good times too. Lot's of them"-

"Tell me about them," he interrupts quickly; and I can't exactly tell if he's challenging me or if he genuinely wants to know.

I think for a second. It's not like I lied about us having good times; it's just that...well, most of our good times involved a bed and excluded clothing; so naturally I just _had _to imagine them as they were in their finest moments; and now _naturally_ my face is beet red.

"You can't think of one can you," Clark sighs.

"Oh, I can think of plenty," I murmur; aware that he'll hear me, but not really _meaning_ for him to hear me.

He blinks at me; like he's confused. Then he asks me what I'm thinking; and I can't tell him because they're all dirty thoughts.

"Lois told me what a Whitesnake night is."

I blink at him. Apparently, he already knows what I'm thinking about. I shouldn't be surprised. I'm doing a very bad job of hiding it; so I just kind of stutter out a "really?"

He nods his head gravely; and what should be an awkward moment turns into a somber moment.

The expression on his face right now, is kinda a mixture between self-loathing, and shame, and concern; but mostly apologetic...So I frown at him.

"Chloe?" he starts off, before gently grabbing my hand. "How often did we...did Lois have to play her Whitesnake C.D.?"

"Oh, um" I bite my lip. I don't know if he wants a low number or high number, so I just settle for a vague truth.

"As often as we wanted," I say with the hopes that it's a good enough answer.

"You too," he asks with an expression that clearly says he's holding his breath. "As much as _you _wanted too?"

That's when I nearly smile. I nod my head and lace fingers with his with playful affection. I'm beginning to understand what's going on in his head right now. "And you," I smile. "As much as you wanted to too."

"I doubt it," he smiles back at me.

God he's sexy.

I clamp my legs together tightly and close my eyes. I can't believe how turned on I am right now. One second, I'm wondering what he's thinking; and the next; I don't give a damn because I just need sex. Like really bad. So bad, that I have to close my eyes so I can concentrate on not having sex.

"Chloe?"

I groan loudly. He knows exactly what's going on with me. I can hear it in his voice.

He pulls his hand away from mine; and that causes me to open my eyes.

I shouldn't have done that.

He wants me; I can see it in his eyes, and the way he's biting his lip, and in the way he inconspicuously covered himself with my journals.

Suddenly, he stands up, places a kiss on my forehead, tells me to sleep; and then he's gone.

A split second later, I hear the shower running; and I have to laugh. Clark's invulnerable. Bullets bounce off of him; fire doesn't scorch his skin; he can't even catch the flu.

Does he really think a cold shower is gonna be of any use?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. I think so too. And thank you for hoping I wasn't stressed. I kinda was but wasn't.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you!

**Madlenita: **Thanks, no problem

**The fallen Sky: **Thank you for the very long review. Made my day; naturally.

Of course you're dancing a jig, and you _are_ off, but that's okay 'cause I like weird people. They tickle me.

I figured you'd like how and why Lois told Clark about his children. I thought it was kinda funny and Lois-y. Well, it's something "my" Lois would do.

Lol. I love your reviews because you seem to take a "personal" approach to your writing. You let me know how you're feeling and when you're "jigging" and that kind of stuff is funny to me. And it always makes me feel better. Like I said, I get visuals when you guys say certain things, and I definitely pictured you doing a jig. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dizzy78:** Thank you! I'm glad you still like it, as for doing it from Chloe's point of view; I still don't know why I did that.

**Emma217: **Lol. Thank you, welcome, and you're welcome. Kal is sexy though, isn't he? Lol

**Anonymous: **Thank you!

**Shonnia22: **Lol.. couldn't agree with you more..

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"You're joking right? Right? This is a joke; a really retarded one because your alien ass has_ only_ been on this planet for eighteen years and you haven't gotten a hang of it yet… right?"

If I had been asleep, I wouldn't have been asleep any longer. The sound of Lois's voice would've woken me up. She's all the way downstairs; and _that _loud.

"I don't care!"

Lois again. Clark's reply was too low for me to hear it, and I can't even guess what his response was.

I look up at the Clock and gasp. Surely Lois is not just now coming home. She had to have been upstairs in her room for the past hour or so and I just didn't hear her come in. Yeah, that has to be it because there's just no way that my cousin would stay out with Charlie until three o'clock in the morning. She has a boyfriend already for starters; and...and…the thought of Lois and Charlie together is weird; even a little creepy.

"There's no way in hell you're sleeping down here!"

I tune into what my cousin is saying. I've decided to worry about the Charlie and Lois thing later; like when my cousin isn't chewing out my husband about sleeping on the couch.

"That defeats the whole purpose of you coming back home E.T…" Lois answers; I swear I can practically hear her eyes roll about three consecutive times

There's a short pause before Lois speaks again. A _very _short pause.

"_DATING_?"

She pauses; probably wondering, _hoping _he'll say he was just joking. But I know he won't. Not even to get her off his back.

"Is this another one of those jokes I'm never ever gonna get?"

I accidently snort in amusement. I was trying to stay quiet and still, but I failed miserably. I knew Lois wouldn't understand the Clark sleeping on the couch and/or the dating thing. What I didn't know however, was how she was going to react. I can never predict her actions. No one can.

"If you don't get your should've been green ass upstairs within the next two seconds Kent, I'm gonna make it my personal mission in life to make your life"-

That's where she stops. Either she left the rest blank so that Clark can use his imagination, or he interrupted her to remind her of the fact that he's already her own personal punching bag. I'm gonna go for the latter. It's common knowledge that Clark lacks imagination; so Lois wouldn't leave anything to _his _imagination. He wouldn't be able to come up with anything gruesome enough to give the threat merit. It's best to take a direct approach with him; tell him upfront what's going to happen to him. Lois knows that.

I turn over, facing my back to the door. Before the end of the night, Clark is going to be up here. Lois is gonna make sure of it; and I'm choosing to opt out of the awkward moment.

My theory proves correct when I hear Lois's answer a second later; a very contained, "Trust me, it can get a whole hell of lot worse. Don't believe me? Let's try it and see"-

Half a second later, I hear the bedroom door open and shut.

"That's what I thought!" she yells from downstairs. I guess she doesn't know that we can hear her perfectly well when she's not yelling too. Again I say, she's _that _loud.

Clark doesn't say anything to me when he climbs in. I know he knows I'm awake, so I don't say anything ether. Instead, I scoot a little in his direction. He responds by scooting away from me. I do it again; even though it hurt a little when he moved away from me the first time.

He scoots away from me again.

Call it morbid curiosity, but I really want to know if he'll keep going until he falls out of the bed or if he'll stop on his own; so I do it again and again and again; until he lets out a frustrated "Chloe!"

"I'm sorry," I apologize immediately. I'm probably two seconds away from crying so my apology comes out a little watery. If I could, I'd blame it on the hormones; and to be honest, I _can _tell him it's just the hormones; but I bite my tongue against it. It's not the hormones; well, majority of it isn't the hormones.

"I just really miss you Clark," I whisper.

He sighs heavily, then whispers a very rough "scoot over." He's probably pissed. He wants to take things slow between us, to show me how important I am as a person, and not just as a sexual being. And even though I let him know that I _am _a sexual being, a _very _sexual being, and that I don't mind being treated like one at all; he still insisted on "treating me right"; and now he's up here with me because Lois said so. Poor Clark.

"Chloe, now," he growls.

Ugh, forget Clark. Poor me.

I scoot back over to my side without saying a word, or looking back at him; not that I'd be able to see much of him anyway because of how dark it is.

I bury as much of my face in my pillow as I can without suffocating. I just want to cry myself to sleep; but I can't because he'll hear me and feel bad. I don't want his pity. And I don't want to make him feel guilty.

I let out a sob of relief when he scoots closer and wraps an arm around me. He's still kinda far away, but at least I know he's not mad at me.

"Chloe?" I can hear the concern in his voice, and I know that there's a frown on his face.

"I thought you were mad at me," I confess immediately. Usually I'd play the "nothing" game; where he asks me what's wrong, and I tell him I'm fine, then he tells me I'm lying, and we go back and forth until one of us gives in.

Not tonight. I don't want to fight, even if all our fights usually end with mind blowing make up sex. And considering how much I actually want sex…

I guess I just want to be held by him even more. I want us to be okay with each other; save all the arguments until he's been back for at least a week.

Clark responds by gently running his hand up and down my arm a few times before lacing his fingers with mine.

"I'm not mad at you," he answers before placing a quick kiss on the back of my neck. I get the feeling he hadn't planned on doing that. It was a complete accident, and maybe even a mistake he realizes. "Goodnight," he says as if to tell me nothing else is happening between us tonight.

"Goodnight," I reluctantly agree.

We jump as music suddenly and loudly is turned on. It's Lois's Whitesnake C.D. We're not doing anything, but apparently Lois thinks we should be.

A normal reaction would be for me to go and tell her to turn it off because I can't sleep; but I'm not thinking of sleep anymore. I'm remembering as many Whitesnake nights as I possibly can, and not because I'm trying to either. I just can't help it. I even try to fight it by thinking of other things; like puppies, which my mind warps into "doggie style" which we'd done during a number of Whitesnake nights. So…that didn't work. I start thinking about food next. I'm not particularly hungry, but food is safe. Only… food is _not_ safe. Thoughts of food turn into thoughts of "desert night;" so named because I accidently spilled ice cream toppings on myself once, and Clark cleaned it up for me…with his tongue. There were a _lot_ of dessert nights mingled with Whitesnake nights too. Next thought….

I sigh; it's a sound of pure sexual frustration. I was doing just fine until Lois turned that C.D. on, reminding me of what we _should_ be doing.

Behind me, I can hear Clark give a similar sigh, and he untangles his fingers from mine.

I miss his touch as soon as his hand disappears; but I don't take offence. He doesn't remember the Whitesnake nights; but he knows what it means, and I guess he's being reminded of what we should be doing too. Moving his hand away from mine was just his way of resisting temptation.

I put my hand behind me, searching for his. I don't find it; I find something much better instead.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **So I'm officially back from Miami, I had two days off during the whole trip; and I only went to the beach once; which is really sad as it wasn't even five minutes away. Hope you enjoyed this. There should be about five or six chapters left… I hope.

Next post _should_ be Thursday, October 7th. That's if I don't have another computer malfunction.


	9. Chapter 9

**S m Neal, Jeremy Shane, emma217: ** Thanks!

**Jord-El: ** Wow thanks! You really read it all in a day. Wow!

**Dispatcher652: **Thank you! A pencil. Lol

**Madlenita: **No problem dear.

**Dizzy78: **Um...it was okay. Thank you for asking. I can't belief you've only been to the beach a couple times.

Thank you, glad you like Lois. Um Whitesnake night…yeah, two chapters of it lucky you, sucks for me.

**The fallen sky: **thank you! Lol x's infinity. You are quite the character. I'm so glad everyone seems to like the way I write Lois. I think she's fun to write too.

Lol. As long as there's a naked Clark and Chloe….

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Chloe, stop," Clark grinds out between his teeth.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I mumble. I really didn't. In my search for his hand I'd accidently found his…boxers; but I don't let go. I can't. He's very "alert"; probably has been since he got into bed with me now that I think about his clipped answers and the way he kept scooting away from me.

"Chloe," he pants. "Stop. Now."

The words "why don't _you_ stop me" are on the tip of my tongue, but I swallow them back. If I bring up the fact that _he's_ lettingme touch him to his attention, he just _might_ make me stop.

I don't want to stop.

I move my hand a little; subtly searching for the opening in his boxers. It's a half a second task that feels more like an hour. I just know that he'll realize what I'm doing and stop me.

When I touch his bare skin, he jumps and grabs my hand; but he doesn't move it right away, just holds it against himself and breathes heavily into my ear. It's one of the most erotic sounds I've ever heard; probably because it's been awhile since I've heard erotic sounds.

"Chloe, just wait," he pants while moving my hand back over to my side; which happens to be in front of my stomach. "Just wait for about two weeks; okay?" he requests while laying his arm on top of mine; hugging me to his chest, but keeping our lower anatomies apart.

Two weeks? I'm due in about two weeks. There's no way I'm going to want to have sex right after giving birth and he knows that. I'm not stupid.

"Okay?" he asks again when I don't respond.

I shake my head in disagreement, making him sigh.

"I need you Clark," I plea.

He groans loudly and squeezes my hand before burying his face in my neck.

It makes me shiver.

When he starts breathing _really_ hard into my neck, my shivering gets worse.

"You smell really good," he whispers.

I don't say anything. Maybe if he continues down this path, he won't need me to persuade him to sleep with me.

"You smell like…"

He pauses there; taking long deep breaths through his nose, and exhaling just as hard through his mouth.

It's driving me crazy. Really. I never understood why people said they wanted to tear their own hair out. Living in Smallville, there are plenty of people here willing to hurt you. Why would anyone want to inflict pain on his or herself?

I get it now. I'm about two seconds away from pulling my own hair out when Clark kisses the back of my neck. Twice! And not just little pecks either. They're agonizingly slow and sensual. Still breathing heavily, he opens his mouth a little and drags his bottom lip up and down the base of my neck before biting me.

I jump. It didn't hurt; just surprised me. He's not really a biter. He was always afraid he'd accidently draw blood.

"You smell like home," he concludes before lifting his head a little and kissing the spot behind my ear. The same way he'd been kissing my neck two seconds ago.

I snatch my hand out of his and grab a fistful of the bed sheet.

"Please," I beg; but I already know he's not gonna cave.

"Chloe," he whispers as he grabs my hand back and rests his forehead against my temple. Now his mouth is in direct contact with my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut when he starts talking again. The vibrations from his baritone are wreaking havoc on every vein, every nerve, and every cell in my body.

"Two weeks," he begins before nibbling gently on my ear. "Two weeks and I'll touch you any, _everywhere _you like to be touched." He removes his hand from mine, and slowly runs it up the length of my arm; stopping at my shoulder.

"Two weeks, and I'll kiss you everywhere" he says softly before squeezing my shoulder gently and kissing me there. "I promise."

I moan out loud. Is he serious? He's gonna dirty talk me to death? Because there's no doubt in my mind that I'm gonna die if I don't get some kind of sexual relief soon.

I sob aloud and try to scoot away from him…because he _is_ serious. He's still touching and kissing me in "safe" places while telling me everything he's going to do to me when we're finally able to have sex.

I need to get away.

But he won't let me. He holds me against him and continues to talk to me.

"Stop it," I cry. He has to know what he's doing to me. He has to know how much he's affecting me. My breathing is heavy; my heart rate is through the roof; and I keep shivering every time he opens his mouth for god's sake!

"I always hold you while you're sleeping," he replies before kissing the curve of my neck.

I stop trying to move away and turn my head slightly, staring him straight in his eyes. It's dark in here, but his face is so close to mine I can see it in his eyes. He remembers.

"You remember that?" I croak.

He nods his head

"What else?" I ask.

"You had bad dreams when I didn't," he answers hesitantly.

"And?"

"And you got… "sick" a lot."

I nod my head and bury my face back into the pillow. More bad stuff. That's what he remembers.

He starts kissing me again and I try to ignore it. When he moves his hand down to my stomach, I bite my lip. Hard. He's rubbing circles into my stomach; and I'm letting him because he's just trying to comfort me; I think. He's just going about it the wrong way that's all. This isn't comforting. It's slow and gentle and he keeps making noises in my ear. Noises that suggest he's enjoying himself a little too much.

When he starts caressing my belly button, I nearly mess up my underwear. It's an outie now; and extremely sensitive.

I can't take this any longer, so I reach down between my legs.

I feel Clark stiffen, and I know he knows what I'm doing. I'm not being very subtle about it. I have needs that he refuses to take care of for two plus weeks. So I've decided to take matters into my own hand. Literally.

But then he pulls my hand out of my underwear and tells me to stop. I stay still for a moment before getting angry. Who does he think he…I have the right to masturbate! And I fully intend to evoke said rights. I _need_ relief; and _he's_ not doing it.

Stubbornly, I shove my hand back into my panties; he shoves his hand in there too.

"Stop. It," He growls dangerously before snatching my hand out and pinning it beside my face. In doing so, he's leaned over me and now his erection is pressed against my rear. I push up against him, making both of us gasp. I'm pretty much taking it any way I can get it at this point.

"Chloe!"

"Clark, just fuck me already!"

Clark draws in a sharp breath. I don't think I've ever dropped the F-word in front of him before. Especially, in that way.

"I can't," he breathes while grabbing my thigh urgently and rubbing against me.

"Why?" I whine while rubbing against him still.

He moves his hand; inching it closer to the spot that so desperately needs attention from him.

"Don't…want to hurt…" he pants.

I nearly sob in relief. He just doesn't want to hurt the baby.

"Doctor says it won't hurt the baby."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"You either?" He barely gets the words through his teeth.

"No…Please Cla-ah," I squeal when he abruptly pushes himself into me. He must've removed our under thingies in super speed mode.

He pauses. "Did I"-

"No! Don't stop please," I beg.

But he does.

"This…this is wrong," he says.

"No," I sniff.

"I can't," he says firmly after pulling away from me; both physically and emotionally. "It's wrong,"

I clamp my mouth shut; refusing to cry. Out loud anyway, because there's nothing I can do to stop the tears from falling.

He turns on the desk top lamp and turns me over onto my back, facing him.

"This," he lowers his head and kisses me full on the mouth. "This is right."

Then he kisses me over and over again.

After several small kisses; that aren't exactly small, He opens his mouth. I interpret it as an invitation, and invite myself in only to have him pull away.

'_What now?'_

"Hey, don't you usually start calling me daddy right about now?" he grins down on me.

I blink at him. I've never-

"You have a very overactive imagination Kent," I smirk. "I've never called you daddy."

"No?" his grin widens before he kisses me again. "How about you start."

"You want me to?" I ask in a way that suggests he's gonna have to give me something first. He gets it immediately and reaches his hand down between my legs, stroking me gently before pressing his lips to mine again. It's a good thing he's put "Dumb Clark" away in the toy box for now because this is always better when I don't have to explain everything to him.

I reach over, and turn the light switch off. I've waited for him to come back to me for so long; this night is going to be perfect.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post should be Monday October 11th.


	10. Chapter 10

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I'm glad you think so; but that still doesn't mean I like writing them. I barely even like to proofread 'em because I always find a million things wrong, and always think some parts weren't done right; but oh well…

And no; this isn't the end. I wish to god it were; but sometimes I'm not exactly my best friend and I make myself do things I really _really_ don't wanna….guess I'm even eviler to myself than to other people 'cause this feels more like punishment. I'll be glad when it's over. Just two more chapters. This one and the next one. Yay!

Lana; I thought about it but wasn't sure because of the way she reacting to Clark's return; but I'm sure I can fit it in somehow if you really want me to. Shouldn't be too hard.

Lol. You're so freakin' bossy. What if I don't wanna get back to writing? It's another freakin' love scene for Christ's sake! You're so mean to me!

And _that_, my friend, was a full blown hissy fit.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Thank you. Honestly, I laughed out loud at that part too.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Emma217: **Thank you! And yes, I'm gonna wright more Chlark stories. I'm working on one now; thank god it's only rated T.

**Dizzy78: **Lol. Thanks! I have no idea why I did that. Oh well, at least you enjoyed it.

**Shonnia22: **Thank you! glad you enjoyed it so much!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

'_Shit.'_

We're about to argue. I'm _finally_ about to get laid, and we're about to have an argument.

I turn the lamp switch back off with a firm _click_. It's probably my fifth time doing so within the space of about a minute.

_Click_. Clark turns it back on and nibbles on my chin a little before moving upward and working on my bottom lip.

I push at him until he releases my lip. "I don't want to do it with the light on," I whisper.

_Click._

"I do."

_Click._

"Clark, stop it!" I nearly yell.

_Click._

"No. You stop it."

_Click._

_Click._

"I can go all night."

_Click._

It irritates me that he's said that. I know he has powers and abilities. There's no need for him to flaunt them, or use them to get his way.

"So can I," I reply stubbornly with yet another _Click _of the lamp switch.

"Chloe, I can't see."

_Click._

"Use your x-ray vision."

_Click._

"It doesn't work in the dark."

_Click._

"You don't _need _to see anyway."

_Click._

"Yes I do."

_Click._

"No. You don't. You may have amnesia Clark, but I assure you, everything still goes in the same place."

_Click._

"I want to see you."

_Click._

"I don't."

_Click._

"Why?"

_Click._

"I just don't."

_Click._

"Why?"

_Click._

"Because."

_Click._

"Because what?"

_Click._

"Just forget about it," I mumble out of frustration, turn off the light, and turn over. I'm not in the mood anymore.

"Chloe?"

I ignore him, surprised he hasn't turned the light back on yet.

He presses a few firm kisses along my neck; his hand gently searching along my rib cage. "I want to see you. Please," he repeats.

I gasp out a breathy "just forget it" when his wandering hand finds my breast and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I can't," he presses against me subtly; not so subtly reminding me that his physical needs haven't been taking care of.

"Fine," I sigh guiltily. He was doing just fine before. I pushed him into this; and now I'm the one pulling away. That's just not fair; and not only is that unfair, it's inhumane.

I turn over, reach over him, and turn the light switch back on. "There. I hope you're happy," I practically pout before plopping back onto my back with a resigned sigh.

But he's not. He leans over me, propping himself onto his elbow with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

I give him a "nothing" shrug and look past him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Chloe," he wipes the hair out of my eyes.

I still don't look at him. Not even when he lowers his lips to mine, giving me the sweetest, gentlest kiss I've ever had.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he murmurs against my lips before kissing me again. I kiss him back; but only until I feel a light brush of his fingers against my thigh. He's trying to pull my shirt up over my head. I pull away from him gently; placing a hand on his.

"Tell me," he says; his hand stilling against my hip and tightly clenching the hem of my shirt. He stares at me, his fierce gaze more than unsettling. There's a lust there, a raw desperate need for me; but there's also concern; and it overshadows the lust the way the moon does the sun during an eclipse.

"I…"

I swallow audibly, unable to continue any further under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You what?"

I bite my lip and tighten my fingers around his when he tries lifting my shirt again.

"I'm…"

"What is it baby?"

My eyes water immediately. Clark doesn't use terms of endearments. He doesn't call me anything but Chloe…or Mrs. Kent when he's in a playful mood. Kal called me "Chloe baby" once; but that didn't count. Kal's not Clark. Kal's a jerk who'll screw any woman who bats her eyelashes at him.

"Chloe?"

"I'm fat," I accidently blurt out.

He blinks down at me several times before repeating the word "fat" as if he's never heard it before.

"Yes Clark, fat!"

"You're not"-

"I am, and I'd be more comfortable with lights off," I interrupt.

I know he's seen me naked since he's been back. Twice in fact; but the first time he was Kal and using his x-ray vision to check me out; which doesn't count because like I said, Kal's a perv who'll screw anyone no matter what she looks like. The second time had been in the bathroom; after I'd nearly fallen; not really a time for ogling as he was trying to keep me from cracking my skull on the side of the bathtub.

"Chloe, you're _pregnant_; not fat. You're beauti"-

"Clark, my feet have been swollen for the past week and a half; I can't even _see _my swollen feet when I stand; don't get me started on my weight; and I waddle, _waddle _instead of walk. I'm fat." I interrupt; daring him to continue patronizing me by calling me beautiful.

He stares down at me, contemplating everything I've just said. I stare back, knowing that I'm doing wrong by him. It doesn't make me feel any better; but it also doesn't help me with my hang ups; no matter how stupid they may seem to him.

Suddenly, he gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

He ignores me; which I completely deserve, and starts rummaging through the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see…or not," he answers vaguely before pulling out a shirt.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Again, he doesn't answer me.

Next thing I know, I can't see; and it's not because he's turned the light off.

I reach up to touch my face but he catches my fingers with his.

"Don't take it off."

He's blindfolded me; but the light is still on. He can still see me.

"You can still see me," I verbalize my thoughts.

_Click._

Lights off. I'm sure of it; I just can't tell the difference. I'm surrounded by the same amount of darkness as before. Then he kisses me softly, his lips trailing from my ear, to my jaw, down my chin…

_Click._

Lights on. He keeps kissing me.

_Click. Click. Click._

I think they're off; but I'm not sure.

Another series of _Clicks_; more than a dozen, less than fifty and I honestly have no clue of whether or not they're on or off.

I suspect they're on when I hear him walk around to the foot of the bed. I may not have superhearing but because I'm blinded, my other senses have been enhanced; and by concentrating I can hear nearly three times as well as I normally do.

He grabs the back of my knees, pulling me to the edge of the bed. Then he pulls my shirt up over my head. I can hear it being tossed onto the floor with a soft thud. The only thing I have on now is my bra; Clark had gotten rid of my panties a little while back. I put my hand up, reaching for my eyes once more; and just as he did before, he stops me; verbally and by startling the crap out of me.

I gasp as something wet and sticky is being poured all over…squeezed all over me. I can hear the bottle being shaken and squeezed and then shaken again as the thick liquid begins to slide down the sides of my body.

"Clark?" I squirm, but he holds me still.

"Stay still baby."

"Baby" again, so I still; just as I was told to.

I jerk a little when his hands begin to move on me. All over me; removing my bra and spreading the liquid over nearly every inch of my skin. His hands are gentle, slowly massaging the stuff into me. You'd think he was trying to soak it into my pores.

"Clark," I jump when he starts to lick me; starting with my fingers. I figured the stuff was either food or lotion or edible lotion. So now it's either food or edible lotion.

_Click._

I frown. The lights have either been turned on or off.

I can feel him climb on top of me; carefully, he avoids resting any pressure on my belly.

I feel him bend over me; one hand, he uses to hold one of my hands by the side of my head; the other, he uses to trace my lips.

I open my mouth, not just because he's put his finger there; but because he's licking my breast and it's made me gasp. He chooses that moment to put his finger in my mouth and I nearly drown in the pleasure. It tastes so good; like chocolate. Maybe because it's chocolate syrup he's rubbed all over my body.

He pulls his finger out of my mouth and I get a full second to miss it before it's replaced with his lips; which taste just as good. He pushes his tongue into my mouth; and I suck on it greedily. What can I say? I love chocolate; and Clark's mouth is full of it.

_Click._

On or off. One of the two.

I bite his lip when he lowers his hand, gently caressing my stomach. When he begins circling my belly button, I squeak. I actually _squeak_, and I can feel moisture that isn't chocolate run down my thigh.

He pauses; and I hear him inhale sharply.

When he removes his mouth from mine; I let out a pitiful whimper. In response, he sticks his finger back into my mouth; like a pacifier. A chocolate coated pacifier; but I spit it out the moment he puts his lips on my belly button.

_Click._

I don't even care about the freaking lights anymore. Clark is kissing my belly button; licking it, nibbling on it; making my thighs wetter and wetter by the second. The only thing he hasn't done to it yet is-

"Oh my Gooood," I wail loudly when he begins suckling my belly button in earnest. I lower my hands; grabbing a fistful of his hair. I'm not sure if I'm bracing myself; or trying to get him to stop.

Never taking his lips off of my skin, he moves my legs, quickly draping them over his shoulders. I'm so…_open_, and exposed to him; I feel self-conscious. I mean, my thighs are _still _getting wetter at this very moment.

He begins rocking me a little in a sexual rhythm, though we aren't really having sex right now; but the rocking…and the sucking…it's driving me crazy.

"Clark,"

"What do you want baby?"

I sob and shiver. When Clark talked, I could feel it; physically. His words were a hot caress against the most sensitive part of my body.

_Click._

I don't even get a chance to wonder if the light is on or off before his mouth is on me again; but this time he's slid a little further, and he's right between my legs; sucking, biting, licking my thigh. He's nowhere near the place I need him to be.

"Clark, please," I cry. Literally. There are tears running down my face.

"If I don't?" he asks softly.

My heart stops. He wouldn't. There's no way…

But he doesn't. He doesn't move at all; just breathes in and out, his steady breath tickling me from the inside out.

As if I didn't learn from the last time, I reach my hand down; attempting to please myself.

He lets me this time. I can tell he's just watching; I can still feel him breathing against me.

When I've worked myself up really good; mere seconds away from _relief_, he snatches my hand away; pinning it above my head.

"Not so fast," he whispers against my lips.

"Clark!"

He ignores me. With his lips, he kisses every part of my face, paying the most attention to my eyes and getting rid of all the tears; his hand…oh god, his hand is just making new tears as he uses it to stimulate me without letting me go over the edge. It feels good. Really, really, good; but I need him to faster. I _need _him to.

I arch my back; moving my hips to quicken the pace his fingers have set for me. In response he pulls back some; going slower than before, and leaving me more frustrated.

_Click._

He's let my hand go in order to turn off…or on the light. I repay him by immediately pushing my fingers inside of myself; showing him exactly how he should have been touching me.

He lowers himself; once again giving my belly button some intimate attention. That coupled with my expert fingers…I give myself ten more seconds before I'm finally able to relax.

Two seconds away from _it_ and he moves my hand again.

"Clark!" I scream; but he buries his face there. In between my legs. He's moving me again. Rocking me with his head in a motion that's clearly suggestive of sex. I rock too; locking my legs around his neck. I don't care that that's his face and not his tongue or fingers or Clark Junior as Lois like to refer to his penis. I don't care that if he was a normal man, I'd be killing him. Literally suffocating him. All I care about is getting relief. I couldn't stop grinding against him if life depended on it.

But he is stronger than me; so once again; just before I climax, he stops me. I squirm restlessly; moaning and sobbing at the unfairness of it all.

"You're ready," he says simply.

I'm so far gone I can't even tell him that I've _been _ready. I can't tell him anything. I can hardly think of anything beyond getting relief.

I don't even realize that I'm standing up until he snatches the blindfold off of me. I blink a few times. It's really bright. I notice right away that I'm standing in front of the mirror. The full body mirror; and that's just what I see. Full bodies…full naked bodies; mine smeared with chocolate.

"Look," Clark points to the mirror before lifting one of my legs. I don't particularly want to look at myself but I'm way too far gone to protest. I watch unblinkingly as he pushes himself into me. It feels like heaven; and even better than the feeling of him inside of me, is me _watching _him inside of me.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **Oh my god! Just one more of these freakin' love scenes and I'll be done. I promise; and I can't wait! If you don't like 'em, I have absolutely no problem with you skipping the next chapter. Seriously.

Next post will be Friday October 15th.


	11. Chapter 11

**Emma217: **Thank you! Lol. I'm sure there are lots of girls… and guys;) who would love to trade places with Chloe too.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Really? I mean are you seriously serious? Hello! Virgin here! _None_ of me is _ever_ in these love scenes. NONE. If you weren't putting so much pressure on me to do well with them then….I can't even get any further than that 'cause I'm laughing so hard.

Okay. I was serious about none of me being in the scenes; but it's not your fault that I wrote it that way. Honestly, I got stuck. I've never been pregnant before; nor have I been around a lot of pregnant ladies; so I actually had to do some reading and stuff. When I read that most pregnant women think they're fat (definitely paraphrasing) I decided to put it in here…'cause Chloe's pregnant… and I want to make the story as realistic as possible…by Smallville standards anyway. So…now I've got a pregnant Chloe who thinks she's fat and I need Clark to show her that she's not. Whaddo I do? I couldn't have him _tell_ her 'cause like you said, nothing he said would have convinced her otherwise; so then I came up with the idea of him showing her just how beautiful she is by standing her in front of the mirror and complimenting her and stuff; but that sooo didn't work. I mean, think about it; she didn't even want to do it with the lights on; there's no way in hell she'd let him stand her up in front of the mirror while she was naked…or half dressed. The only other thing I could think of was to have him drive her so crazy, that she didn't give a damn about lights or mirrors. And that chapter was all I could come up with. Trust me; if I could've figured out another way; that wouldn't have been such a "kinky" scene.

But I'm glad you guys thought that worked. I was seriously stressed about it; nearly cried a couple of times because I couldn't get certain parts to work right…I said _nearly _cried. My eyes only shined; I didn't let any tears fall 'cause I'm not a baby…I am not….I know you are but what am I?

LOL. Sorry, I had to.

**Madlenita: **thank You!

**Dizzy78: **Lol. You had the "I'm sure I have another cookie around here somewhere" symptom.

And n, it's Tuesday; but by the time you get this it _will_ be Friday.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Well; I think it was more of a giggle than a lol. Don't worry; I don't think of you guys as pervs; just Chlark fans who aren't getting what they need from the show; and if you happen to find some M rated material…

**Macgurl91: **for married people? I'm not married; not even close. Lol. I know what you meant though. I think.

**Shonnia22: **Thank you! glad you enjoyed it so much!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I need a shower.

I _want_ a shower.

I was _going_ to take a shower…I just can't get there on my own….because I'm spent; exhausted; drained…just too pooped to poop.

So, Clark was going to do it for me. He _was _going to put a t-shirt on me. He _was _going to carry me to the shower. He _was _going to wash and rinse all of the chocolate and sweat and…stuff that's not chocolate and sweat off of me. Then, he _was _going to put me in bed.

I keep saying "was" because I don't think that's going to happen anymore.

I was just lying down on the bed…on top of the sheets and completely naked…_with_ the lights on; because Like I said, I'm beat; and also because I no longer feel the need to hide myself.

Clark made sure of that.

He showed me by his actions just what he thinks of me. He watched me; carefully, avidly and with genuine excitement during our lovemaking…the whole time; never taking his eyes off of me; and never looking bored or disgusted or turned off by what he saw.

It also didn't hurt that his 'body' _repeatedly_ reacted to mine.

Not once did he tell me that I'm beautiful; or sexy or that he loves me. Those are just words; and words don't actually mean a lot to me right now. I've been let down by so many words, so many different ways; and now I just don't trust them. I'll listen to them; but that doesn't mean I'll _listen_ to them. He knows that…or he figured it out anyway.

"What's this?"

And there, dangling on Clark's index finger, is the reason I don't think I'll be able to get that shower that I want so badly.

He was supposed to be finding clothes and underwear for me; but he found the handcuffs instead. The same handcuffs Kal stole from a police officer during our honey moon; and the same ones Clark kept because he "never throws away a good memory"; and now, I intend to make new ones with them. It's totally for Clark's sake; he needs new memories.

"They're for you," I reply casually.

"For me?" he frowns; just as I knew he would. "Uh Chloe, I don't think these can hold me."

"I know," I shrug before drawing my knees up a little and resting my hands behind my head.

I watch his eyebrow lift, waiting for an explanation; but I also watched his eyes track every movement I just made. I keep my face as neutral as possible; playing it cool. I can't afford to give myself away yet; so I concentrate on not panting, or drooling, or letting my heart race. I can control that if I'm concentrating _really _hard…sometimes.

He doesn't notice anything's up so I sit up and face him; letting my legs dangle over the side of the bed as if I'm about to stand up in any second.

"It's just a game we used to play," I lie easily. "Don't worry about it. You always lost anyway."

Just as I knew he would, he comes to stand in front of me; bringing the handcuffs along with him.

I stare at his face as he takes several glimpses of my naked body. He's not naked anymore. He put on boxers and a t-shirt; his taking me to the bathroom attire.

It's a shame though. Naked is a very good look for him; and since it looks like I'm about to have my way with him, I'm sure he's gonna end up naked again…soon.

"What do you mean "I always lose"?"

"I mean you always lose," I repeat with a wrinkle of my eyebrows. 'It's as simple as that' is what the look on my face means.

I don't think he likes it very much; and honestly, I knew he wouldn't.

"How do we play?"

"Clark there's no use. You're gonna lose. You _always _lose", I scoff at him, while watching the way his mouth twitches at the word "always" and the way I keep emphasizing it. "So there's really no sense in playing. I mean, yeah, it's fun to win against you; but _all _the time? It could get a little boring."

"Boring?"

I shrug my shoulders, get up, and walk past him.

"How long does it take to find me a shirt anyway," I ask while reaching inside one of the drawers to pull a shirt out. "You're supposed to be the fastest man on the planet; besides Bart any"-

I can't say that I'm surprised that Clark is right behind me now. In fact; I expected him to be a little faster than that.

"Just tell me how to play," he growls lowly in my ear. I bite my lip as he squeezes the inside of my thighs firmly before kissing the side of my neck. I don't tell him anything; not because I know he's going to do more in order to convince me to do what he wants; but because the music has just stopped playing.

'_Crap. She probably thinks we're done.'_

I look at the clock. It's about five o'clock. She probably wants some sleep now. Well; there's no doubt in my mind that she's already slipped back into a deep state of unconsciousness; but for what I had in mind; she's gonna have to turn the CD back on; and I can't do that to her. She already sacrificed enough of her time for the two of us. She deserves sleep.

But I don't think Clark got the memo. He's still squeezing my thighs gently; his hands slowly making their way upward.

"Clark, stop," I whisper.

"Tell me how to play" he says again before biting my neck. He keeps doing that; and now I'm almost used to it; but I've sort of always liked it.

"Lois will hear."

"Lois is sleep," he says after a brief pause.

"She could wake up."

"Now who's got amnesia? Your cousin can sleep through anything."

He's got a point. Lois _is_ a pretty heavy sleeper.

"Come on baby," he coaxes; and I can feel him smile into my neck when I shiver. I didn't do a good job of hiding the effects he has on me when he calls me that; and now he's using it against me.

"Okay," I relent when he moves his hands up even further; lazily stroking me.

I can feel him smiling against my neck again; and I can tell it's because he knows that I'm not tired and exhausted anymore.

I want him.

I turn around and face him; and am rewarded with a kiss; several kisses to my lips and chin and throat.

"Go lay down," I whisper.

He arches an eyebrow at me.

"You're the one who wanted to play," I say with an eyebrow raise of my own.

"I still do," he smiles before kissing me.

"Then go lay down," I push him gently towards the bed and tell him to handcuff himself.

"To the bed?"

I was going to say yes; but then I don't think his mom would appreciate him breaking parts of her bed. Well it's our bed now; but still…it used to be hers.

"Just cuff your hands together."

"In front of me or behind me"

"Front," I say after thinking about it for all of three seconds.

After he cuffs himself, I walk over to the desk and grab a pair of scissors.

"Now what?" he gulps as I make my way toward him.

I don't answer him; and he watches me warily. The scissors can't actually hurt him; but it's weird I guess.

"Don't break the hand cuffs," I say before climbing into bed and straddling him.

"That's it?"

"That's it," I smile before slowly kissing him; showing him just how hard this is going to be. I feel him react immediately; and vaguely I can hear the clanking that is Clark straining against the handcuffs…already.

I bring my head up and look at him. His eyes are closed; his teeth are clenched; and he's moving his hips rhythmically.

"I know why I always lose," he pants.

I smile down at him. All I've done is kiss him; well, I am sitting on top of him with no clothes on, but still…

I shrug my shoulders at him and say "This time won't be any different" before grabbing the scissors.

He watches me as I softly drag the sharpest point along his chest. It doesn't hurt him; but he still watches me nervously.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I don't have superstrength," I tell him simply before dragging the scissors over to the collar of his t-shirt; and cutting it open.

"You could've just"-

"I didn't want to," I interrupt him. Yes, pulling the t-shirt over his head would've been faster; but I'm not going for 'fast' here.

Once a part of his chest is exposed, I bend down to kiss it.

Again, I hear him straining against the handcuffs; and I look up to smile at him; but then my smile falters. He's sweating…bad; and he's blinking so rapidly.

"Clark? Are your eyes bothering you?"

'_Already?'_ I ask myself.

I wiggle a little bit; feeling his erection pressed against me as if he isn't still wearing a pair of boxers.

"Chloe!" he yells at me through clenched teeth.

I move again; although I shouldn't because he's about one more wiggle away from setting the house on fire; but I can't help it. I'm completely fascinated. Clark never loses it this fast; with so little foreplay. I mean; I just kissed him. Twice. Once on his lips and once on his chest.

He yells my name again and tells me to slow down; although begs would be the proper term for it.

I just stare at him. If I go any slower we'll be sleeping.

Just then we hear music…Whitesnake music…turned up really loud. Looks like he woke Lois up.

"Untie me!" He gasps.

I frown at him. He's really willing to-

"I don't care if I lose!"

I smirk at him and pick the keys up. I was smart enough to set them down beside me because I knew there was just no way I'd want to get up and fetch them once I _was_ ready to uncuff him.

His hands are above his head, his idea not mine, so when I lean over to unlock him, he turns his head; burying his face in my neck. I almost forget about unlocking him when he inhales so deeply I can feel the skin on my neck being sucked up into his nose like a vacuum hose.

I close my eyes as feel myself getting wet…again.

"Easy Clark," I yelp when sucks on my neck nearly as hard as he was inhaling.

"Untie me," he growls. "Now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mutter.

"Not yet, you aren't," he gasps. "But you will soon. Over and over and over…"

I can't concentrate on the cuffs. My lower body keeps moving against his; my vision is blurry; my whole face is burning, starting with my ears…this is not what I planned. I was trying to get _him_ all worked up; but somehow I let him get to me too.

"Chloe!"

"I can't do it!" I yell back at him.

I hear the sound of the cuffs breaking; and then I'm sitting strait up…in Clark's lap…and he's not wearing boxers anymore.

"Next time, I won't lose," He says against my neck as he buries himself deep inside of me.

I lay my head against his shoulder as we indulge in a much better game.

"Yes, you will." I gasp. "You always lose."

"That was our first time playing Mrs. Kent. So, I only lost once."

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Tuesday October 19th.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Glad you liked the handcuffs; and I'm glad you felt a little pity towards Lois; but she did really dig her own grave that time;)

**The fallen sky: **Oh my God! I nearly died laughing at you. Doo doo head? I haven't heard that in ages. And _me, _into bondage and stuff…I'm actually allergic to pain; so I don't think I can do it.

Lol. Never apologize for being you. You didn't step on any of my toes. You're way over there…in my computer screen. I barely felt it…

But seriously; I don't get offended easily; and I know you're just joking; and I'm a big girl; well I'm not a _big _girl as I'm exactly an inch away from being five feet; but you know what I mean.

Oh, and thank you for making me feel better about those dreadful scenes; even if you did make me blush for three chapters straight; which happens to be about two weeks.

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Lois did deserve it, didn't she?

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

We both freeze and stare at each other. I'm still straddling his lap, and both of us are still naked; but surprisingly my thoughts are not on sex anymore.

"What did you say?" I ask him; but there's no use in pretending I hadn't heard him. He just said we've never played the handcuff game before. How would he know that? He doesn't remember _that_ part of our relationship…unless he _does _remember that part of our relationship.

He blinks at me; like he's confused. "I said"-

"How much do you remember? Do you remember everything now?" I ask hopefully.

He looks down at my chest; then he frowns. "No, I don't remember _everything,_" he answers sadly.

"Well what _do _you remember?" I'm still hopeful; and it shows.

I don't care.

He brings his hand up and touches the side of my face gently. Then he looks me straight in the eyes before whispering, "I remember you."

I stare back at him. He doesn't seem particularly happy and I sense there's more to come.

"But?" I prompt.

He moves his hand; the same hand he was using to caress the side of my face, and lowers it down to my chest.

"_But_ what's this?" he frowns; and with the tip of his index he draws small circles over the scar on my chest.

"I don't remember this scar. How did you get it?"

I bite my lip; and try not to look away from his questioning gaze.

Clark knows about what Lex did to me and Lana. I guess I figured he knew about Lex's attempt on my life too.

"Don't do that. You always do that."

"Don't do what?"

"You're debating on whether or not you should tell me what I want to know. I recognize that look. You always tried to keep important things from me. I _remember _that."

"Not always," I smile.

He doesn't return the smile. This is a serious moment; and he's not going to let me treat it as anything but.

He leans forward slightly and kisses the scar; which is not on my hand or on my forehead. It's on chest; just above my naked breast. Then he looks me straight in the eyes and asks how I got the scar again.

"Okay," I relent before gently laying my forehead against his and moving my hands across his shoulders until they met up at the nape of his neck. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, concentrating on his hands as he softly glides them up and down the sides of my belly; patiently awaiting my answer.

"There was a…um," I pause there; clearing my throat and beginning to twirl the hair at the nape of his neck into tight spirals while using just my indexes. I've suddenly gotten nervous; like Clark knowing how I got the scar won't yield a good result for me…or us. Like he'll disappear again; because there's no doubt in my mind he'll go after Lex…and what if Lex isn't fully comatose…what if he's still Zod…Where's Brainiac…What if it's some kind of trap…what if Lex is just bait and Brainiac possess him…what if-

"Chloe," Clark frowns at me before manually tugging my bottom lip from my clenched teeth with his thumb. I've been biting so hard, I managed to draw blood. I didn't notice that. I didn't notice the way I've begun to shiver either.

Clark has. He didn't have a choice. I'm right here; sitting in his lap; facing him. He can see every emotion that comes across my face; can hear every quick breath I take; every beat my increasingly accelerated heart makes; and he could feel the tension in my body.

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now," he commands with the most tender and concerned tone I've ever heard him use.

"I'm thinking I don't want you to leave me," I answer honestly; just in time for a tear sneak out the corner of my eye.

"I'm not going to leave you," Clark says with so much conviction that I almost believe him.

Almost.

He can't promise me that. He's a man who saves lives on a daily basis; and in return, he risks his own life in doing so. There's _always _going to be a chance that he'll leave and never come back.

I learned that four months ago when he disappeared; leaving me behind to deal with the loss of him. I didn't cope too well.

Clark raises both of his hands to the sides of my face before pulling me forward a little and touching his lips to mine. It's not _technically_ a kiss; it's just touching…with his lips; and breathing. He's really big on breathing me in. I can understand that. I do it to him too; just a lot more subtly.

Then he kisses me; and another tear nearly falls down my cheek. It's not a prelude to sex. It's him telling me that he's worried about me; that he doesn't want anything to happen to me; that he _won't_ let anything happen to me; and that he loves me…with everything he's got inside of him, not _just_ with all of his heart.

He moves his kisses downward; down my chin; down my throat; across my shoulder a little; until he reaches the scar again; reminding me that I never answered his question.

"Chloe?"

I wait until he looks up at me again before leaning my forehead against his once again.

"Surgery," I whisper hoarsely. My throat has swelled up without my knowledge; or permission, so it's harder for me to talk and swallow now than it was just seconds ago.

"What kind of surgery?"

I close my eyes and whisper the answer to him. I don't get any further than "there was a bomb" before the name Lex tumbles out of Clark's mouth.

He moves suddenly; like he's going to do exactly what he promised me he wouldn't do. Leave me.

"Don't leave me," I shriek while tightening my arms around him. "Not again. Please," I sob.

He freezes against me; and I realize what I'd just done. What was I thinking? He's Clark Kent. He's going to have to leave me; over and over again. I can't stop him. People's lives are at stake; innocent people; men, women…children. How would I feel if there was someone out there who could save my child; but couldn't get to him because he had a wife at home who freaked out every time he left? I wouldn't hate him. I would hate _her_. Everyone would hate her; until maybe that man; that hero began to hate her as well.

I pull back and mumble I'm sorry to him.

I feed him some line about my hormones going crazy.

I tell him I'm just tired and I need some sleep.

I climb out of his lap quickly and tell him goodnight before lying down on my side; my back to him.

I let him go, so he can do whatever it is he was planning on doing with Lex.

But he doesn't leave. He lays down beside me; and wraps his arm around me.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"Okay," I sigh.

He's probably going to make me promise him not to cry every time he leaves; or to be strong; or something. I don't want to; but I will.

I can feel him prop himself up on an elbow before he leans over me; pressing his forehead against my temple.

"Promise me that you won't be the one to leave me."

I freeze. I don't know how to answer that; because there's so many different ways to take that. Does he mean that he doesn't want to die after me? Because I'm human; I can die of old age while he's still "young." Is it a trick question? Is he just trying to make me understand that he can't promise not to leave me; just as I can't promise not to leave him? Or is he serious? Does he really want me to promise him that I won't leave him; because I can't do that.

I can't keep that promise.

\ _Nobody_ can keep that promise; but I still wish _he_ could.

"Chloe promise me you'll fight hard to stay here with me."

I turn my head a little to look at him. I can do _that_. I can promise to _fight hard_ to stay here with him.

"I will; but only if you promise me you'll do the same," I tell him.

He smiles a little. A really barely there smile before telling me to "come here."

As I'm already _here_, in his arms, I figure he wants me to turn over and face him fully.

As soon as I'm done, he leans forward and kisses me; gently but deeply. It's not really the type of kiss that goes on forever…but it does. For so long in fact, that I need to stop and take a breath. Now.

I brace my palm against Clark's chest and pull away from him; but he follows me, refusing to release my lips.

I can't breathe; and I begin to panic a little.

Of all the ways I thought I'd go, being kissed to death was never ever in the realms of possibility; and I've got some pretty creative realms.

"Breathe baby," he murmurs against my lips…but that's what I'm trying to do!

I open my mouth to tell him that I can't…but I can't.

"Like this," he says. His lips never leave mine; but he's not kissing me anymore; just resting his lips against mine and breathing.

That's when I relax my lips as well and begin breathing through my nose; just as he's doing.

He doesn't give me enough time to catch my breath before he's kissing me again.

I kiss him back. I can't help it; it's reflex.

I go maybe five seconds before I can't breathe again. If he would've given me longer to catch up, I could've gone longer.

I pat his chest; trying to tell him I can't breathe again.

He ignores me.

I move my head backwards and away from him; he follows me easily. Then I clench my already closed eyes tight and release his lips. I concentrate on breathing in and out through my nostrils; all the while Clark is kissing me still. It's a very strange feeling; but honestly, I kind of like it.

"Good girl," he murmurs and I'm sure he's about to release me now; but he doesn't. He keeps kissing me; and when I catch my breath, I kiss him back.

About three or four more times of doing this and it becomes second nature to me; like breathing itself, but now I'm getting tired. And my jaw is beginning to hurt.

I sling my arm across his waist and let sleep begin to overtake me. I don't tell him I'm trying to go to sleep now. I think he knows. I think he's trying to make a point to me; and I think I know what it is.

If he's still kissing me when I wake up, I'll know that I was right.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Saturday October 23th.


	13. Chapter 13

**Madlenita: **hmm, I honestly don't know yet.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**The fallen sky: **I don't know, something with the word stitches in it; you know, because of the "stitch I my side" thing. No, too retarded. Um the panty wetter, 'cause I laughed so hard I early peed my pant. No, too perverse. You know, you're gonna have to name yourself dude. I suck at that kind of stuff.

OMG. You asked like a gazillion questions, none of which I can answer because, well; who wants a spoiler to fanfic? Put your hand down. I meant out of the _normal _people. No. You're _not _normal…..because you're not…No way, you can totally still have a girlfriend; just don't let _her _know about your special condition….just because I say so..;)

That was fun. *giggles*We should have another chat like that.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. If Chloe and Clark knew you guys were watching, then and only then would I declare you an intruder; but they had no idea the whole time…you're safe.

Don't take that as me being a smartass please. I was just having some fun. For some reason I'm extremely happy right now.

**Shonnia22: **Lol. I think everybody want to know the answer to that.

**Dizzy78: **Lol. I'm glad you didn't have to work today either; and thank you. I'm glad you like this story so much. I can't answer your questions right now; but they will be answered in the story. I think there're about 4 or 5 chapters left.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"You two were going at it all night, and most of this morning. Do you _really _have to molest my cousin while she's sleeping too?"

I can feel Clark whip around to face the door; then he pulls the sheet up; covering up both of our naked bodies.

I turn over and face the wall. I don't know what time it is; but I _just _fell asleep. There's no _way_ it's time for me to wake up.

"Do you _ever _knock Lois?"

She ignores him and walks into the room. I can hear her come around to my side of the bed; but I don't open my eyes until I hear her gasp.

'_What now?' _

I open my eyes slowly; and not just because I'm tired either. My eyes hurt…Not "hurt" as in extreme and intense pain; but a dull throbbing type ache; and it's not just my eyes that hurt. I hurt everywhere.

When I _do _finally get my eyes fully opened, I see Lois standing very still in front of me; like she doesn't know if she should die or kill. She _is _Lois, so her "kill" instincts win out fairly quickly.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin Clark!"

'_Hmm. Clark instead of Smallville or Kent? She must be really mad.'_

"She looks like the poster child for spouse abuse victims!"

I frown. I'm not stupid; I'm sure the "bruises" Lois sees are just hickies. They can't be all _that _bad.

"I don't know Lois. She looks well-loved to me," Clark mumbles before wrapping an arm around me and kissing the back of my neck.

"You look like shit," Lois abruptly directs her attention at me. "There's no way I can cover this with makeup. You should call Lana and cancel."

Then, she snatches the sheets off of me and stares. I snatch the sheet back quickly with a "Lois!" and cover myself up.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you out of this house," she continues as if she didn't just snatch a blanket off of my naked body and expose me to the public…which happens to consist of my husband and my cousin.

I mean, it's not like Lois hasn't had to help me in the shower a few times; but still…

"In fact, I don't think you should be going anywhere for the next week or so. Maybe you should go get her some ice Kent," she finishes with a wince and a touch to my cheek.

Clark ignores Lois and kisses my neck again. "You're going somewhere with Lana today?" He asks me.

Lois's jaw drops. "Did you just…seriously not hear a word I just said? She's not going _anywhere _today. And you…you need to keep your hands off; you've done enough!...and go get her some ice!" she adds a second later.

"Why don't _you_ go get her some ice?…you know, since you think she needs some," he adds when she glares at him so hard it's more than evident she's going to inject him with a pound of kryptonite not if; but as soon as she gets her hand on some.

After about eleven intense seconds of Lois staring at Clark, he mumbles, "fine, I'll get some ice" and is gone. I watch Lois blink a few times with a slight smile on my face. She's never going to get used to that. _I _still haven't gotten all the way used to it yet; but he didn't really have any other choice but to superspeed out of here anyway. Not unless he wanted Lois to get another peek at "Clark Junior".

"So, call her," Lois commands before nearly sitting down on the bed. Then, thinking twice about it, she remains standing. There's no doubt in my mind she's going to wait until the sheets have been changed to sit down on this bed again.

I close my eyes and pull the sheet up over my head. "Sleep," I mumble.

"Fine, I'll do it; but don't expect me not to tell her the _real_ reason you can't go with her today," she threatens before walking away.

I quickly remove the sheets from my face. She's got me by my metaphorical balls and she knows it. There's no way I'd let her tell Lana about the night/ morning I had. She'd probably go into as much detail as she possibly can and fill in blanks using her imagination; which could be a lot more…interesting than what actually happened…maybe…well, a lot of interesting things _did _happen last night; but I'm sure Lois can think of a few that didn't.

"Give me my phone," I command once I hear Lois going through my contact list.

She doesn't give me the phone until after she's dialed out.

I put the phone to my ear. It's still ringing which is actually kind of surprising. Lana doesn't really let the phone ring when I call. She usually answers by the second ring; never later than that…unless something's wrong.

Lois mutters something about "Smallville" and "Ice" before leaving. I think she's just giving me my privacy and doesn't want to admit it.

"Sleep Chloe," Lana mumbles as a greeting before hanging on me. I look at the phone and nearly laugh. That's exactly what I need; but I didn't exactly get to tell her that I'm not up for a "girls' day out". So, I call her back. One…two…three…four rings before Lana answers the phone.

"What, Chloe?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't think I'll be able to make it to our outing. I'm sorry." I rush. I just want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I know she's been looking forward to this; then, like the jerk that I am, I cancel on her all of a sudden.

"Okay," she says before hanging up again.

I actually have an internal debate with myself before I call her back. What's going on with her?

This time she answers on the first ring.

"Lana, I'm sorry I cancelled at the last minute okay"-

Lana gives me a huge audible yawn before answering.

"Don't worry about it. I'm so tired, I probably wasn't going to even call you to let you know that I can't make it either."

"You would've stood me up?" I joke.

"Probably."

I can feel myself getting really irritated with her. How tired can she possibly be? _I'm _the one who fell asleep just _hours _ago; and not only did I_ just_ fall asleep, but I just went through hours and hours of rigorous…calorie burning activities.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" I ask with the friendliest voice I can muster up; that way when she tells me that she went to sleep at 9:30pm I can tell her what time _I _went to bed. Then she'll see that she doesn't have a good enough excuse for being so tired that she'd stand me up.

"A few hours ago," she mumbles as if she's about to fall asleep while talking to me.

"That's what I thought. Now-whoa…wait a second…a few hours ago?"

She doesn't answer me and I have the strongest feeling that she's fallen asleep on me.

I take a deep breath and yell "Lana!" into the receiver.

I can hear her gasp and whimper out a "what"; before Clark comes running in the room with a "Chloe!"

I'm sure he was gonna follow that up with a "what's the matter?" or a "what's going on?" but I shoo him out of the room before he can even get the word "what" out.

"Lana, you still there?" I ask once Clark leaves.

"Unfortunately," she mumbles.

I ignore her slick reply because I want her to answer my question.

"I said, why did you fall asleep just a few hours ago? What could you have been possibly doing at that time of night…morning?"

"_I _wasn't doing anything Chloe. Unlike _some_ people, _I _was trying to go to sleep," she snaps irritably.

"What do you mean by _that_?" And what's with the attitude I nearly ask her; but I hold my tongue and let her speak.

"Look Chloe, I'm sorry for being so short with you okay. I just…I'm so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. I mean, I expected it you know? I saw it coming and everything; but every time you two stopped, I would think it was over and I'd try to go to sleep; but then you guys would start up again and"-

"Whoa stop!" I interrupt. "Just hold on a second; just…"

I can feel my face growing hot as mortification starts to sink in. She can't possibly mean…there's no way she's saying…

"Are you trying to say that every time Clark and I…every time we uh…"

Oh my god, I can't even imagine it, let alone say it  
"Let's just say that I had the first orgasm around three twenty-ish; there were tons of back to back ones; a couple that literally made me cry; and if you only count the multiple ones _as_ one then I still had about"-

"Okay stop it…oh my…Lana I am _so _sorry…If I would've known, I wouldn't have….why didn't you just call me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your night. Besides it's not like it's going to happen again."

"Why not?" I ask by accident. It just came out; but I won't deny that I'm troubled by what she just said. Did she mean that now that I know about it I'd be too embarrassed to do it; or is she _telling _me not to do it again because I know about it; in which case I don't like being told what to do.

But if I'm gonna be honest with myself, either way she's right. There's no way I'm sleeping with Clark again until the babies are born, and Lana and I stop feeling each other's orgasms…and stuff.

"What do you mean by 'why not' Chloe?"

I tune back into Lana's voice and frown. What does _she_ mean by 'What do I mean by 'why not''?

"Chloe," she says softly. "Don't you know that your water just broke?"

I frown and look down at myself. My water _did _just break.

It's kinda early but my babies are coming; whether I'm ready or not; and I'm not because the little buggers still don't have names.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Wednesday October 27th.


	14. Chapter 14

**Madlenita: **Lol. Thank you

**Jeremy Shane, Geno beast: **Thanks!

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Thank you! I think it's gonna be a pretty hectic scene. I hope you enjoy it.

**S M Neal: ** Lol. I wasn't trying you torture you. Honest. It just seemed like the right place to end that chapter.

**Annoymous: **Thank you! Glad you still get wowed.

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I know them too, very well actually. I thought I was the only one who talked to Me, Myself, and I; except those aren't exactly their names; well they used to be but I changed them.

Yeah I know. They don't seem like a "two babies" couple.

What! You're not ready for the end? This is the fourth part of this series. Altogether it's like 46 chapters of Chlark drama and you're saying you're not ready for it to end? What do you want? Anther sequel?

And yes; just so the thoughts don't come from your own brain, you are indeed the best reviewer ever.

Lol. I actually do have pepper spray; and if I were to use it on you it would be because I was at work when I read this review and I laughed so hard…well I don't want to embarrass myself too bad; but certain things just happened to me that I would never ever want to happen with people watching.

**Dizzy78: **Thank you! And you'll just have to see what happens with the baby connecting thing 'cause I ain't sayin' nothin'.

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Suicidal indeed. I don't think she cares about his heritage at all!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

She hung up on me. _Again. _And now she's not answering her phone. I've called her at least seven times; but she keeps ignoring my messages; and she's seriously starting to piss me off.

"Clark!"

I should've called him minutes ago; like when Lana first told me my water broke; but I was too busy trying to get Lana to answer the phone because if my water broke; does that mean hers did too; or that it will soon?

But she's not answering my calls; and not only is she not answering my calls but she keeps pressing the "ignore" button.

I can tell.

She'd be better off just turning her phone off.

"What is it?"

It's Lois not Clark. Clark comes in a half a second later. I can't even fathom how on earth Lois got up here before Clark; but as long as he _is _here I'm fine.

"My water broke," I announce.

They both just stand there and stare at me; like I didn't just say my mother freakin' water just broke. Clark has a bag of ice in both hands, and Lois, she doesn't have her hands full; but judging by the way her fists are clenched, I'm sure she wishes they were.

"What do you mean your water broke?" My cousin grinds out through her teeth.

I frown at her. She looks so _mad_. Why would she be mad _now_? I've been pregnant for eight and a half months. She's had plenty of time to be mad…and get over it.

"I mean it _broke _Lois," I say in a tone that clearly says 'what else could I possibly mean by 'My water broke?'.

"Well unbreak it; and hold the little fella in for about another week because unless you want Smallville to get asked a lot of questions about your _condition _you can't go to the hospital."

"I can't _unbreak _it," I say unnecessarily. _Everyone _knows that's impossible.

"Well prepare yourself for a homebirth cuz 'cause like I said; you're not going anywhere."

A homebirth? What, like as in no meds; or doctors…or an epidural. There's no way I'm giving birth to Kent without an epidural. I'm absolutely sure it'll kill me.

"Lois, I'm going to the hospital," I say while sitting up quickly and trying to wrap the sheet around myself so that I can get dressed.

"Clark," I say with my arms outstretched.

He's picking me up; and he's _going _to zip me over to the hospital as fast as his Kryptonian legs will allow.

But he doesn't answer me.

"Clark!"

He starts suddenly, as if he's been off with the fairies and not standing right there in the doorway.

It makes me change my mind about going to the hospital this very second.

I need his Kryptonian legs to take him somewhere else first.

"Clark, can you go check on Lana?"

"But," he swallows dryly a few times before saying "but" again.

Lois turns around and tells him in a very rude way to check up on my girlfriend because when I want to see her and I can't, I tend to get cranky. Which is not true. Okay, it's a _little_ true_; _but Lois exaggerated it to sound like we were codependent or something; and we're not.

Once Clark leaves; very reluctantly I might add, Lois sits me down and tells me that she's only gonna tell me once because Clark can come back at any second.

I look up at her and wait quietly. If you ask me, she just should've said what she had to say instead of sitting me down and explaining about how little time she has…because she's right. Clark can be back at any second; and she just wasted five of those precious suckers telling me something I already know.

"You can't go to the hospital," she tells me.

I blink at her. I'm pretty sure that I misunderstood her because there's no way she just said that I can't go to the hospital with a straight face.

"No offence to you; and your mating partner selection; but what if the kid comes out blue; or with extra toes, or gills instead of nostrils.

"Lois," I reprimand with an eye roll.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little"-

"A lot."

"But what if he's a little too strong for the doctors and they decide to keep him for observation or something;" she continues as if I didn't just interrupt her. "Or what if they try to give him a needle and it won't penetrate his skin; or what if they try to cut "the cord" and it won't cut…or something like that," she finishes.

I don't get to tell her that I can always go to one of Oliver's "special" hospital's before Clark comes back…without Lana.

"Where's Lana?" I ask in alarm.

I know I didn't ask him to bring him. But Lois did; so I still expected to see her in his arms when he came back.

"She didn't answer the door."

I'm sure both Lois and my jaws drop as we stare up at him. What does he mean by 'she didn't answer the door'? She doesn't _have _to answer the door for him. He can just take the door off of its hinges if he wants to. And not only that; but when someone doesn't answer the door, he usually goes in anyway because there's a chance that person could be in danger …or hurt…or in labor.

"Clark, what if she's hurt?" I ask slowly.

Maybe his brain is just not working well right now because his wife _and _his ex are about to have babies. His babies. That would limit any man's brain functional abilities; even Clark's. Especially Clark's.

"She's not; she's putting on her make-up and…and she's getting dressed. Maybe I should get you dressed and to the hospital."

"No need," Lois interrupts. "I just sent a text to Charlie. He'll be here in a second."

"Charlie?" Clark and I ask at the same time. My curiosity is officially peaked and I'm not thinking about waters breaking anymore. Lois usually calls Charlie "The Doc;" and then there is the fact that she was out so late with him last night. But before I can ask her about it Clark tells her he doesn't want Charlie to deliver his baby…babies. He wants a real doctor.

"Charlie _is _a real doctor," Lois and I say together.

"And I don't want a new doctor Clark, I'm _comfortable_ with Charlie," I add.

I'm sure Clark has a rebuttal for that. He_ looks_ like he's about to rebuttal to that; but then his phone rings and he answers immediately. I don't blame him. I recognized his mother's ringtone. I'd forgotten that she was coming today. The woman really does have excellent timing; not that Clark wouldn't have been able to zip up there to Washington to go get her the minute we found out that I was in labor; but still…

"I have to go pick up mom from the airport," he says before kissing my forehead.

"Take your time," I tell him; but I don't really mean it. I just want to sound cool, calm, and collected; not freaked out, scared, and more freaked out.

He kisses me twice more; once on the cheek and the other time on my lips before leaving.

When he's gone, I notice I'm dressed, and that the bedding isn't the same as it was a second ago.

Lois sits down next to me. Apparently she's noticed too.

"So"- "Are you serious Kent? Really? With all those goodbye kisses, I thought you were gonna drive. Or run slower. Or something," She yells because she didn't get to finish whatever she planned on saying; because Clark takes that moment to appear…with Mrs. Kent.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Kent practically sings as she immediately make, her way towards me. She makes a huge fuss over me. Fluffing pillows; frowning back at Clark because of my face, which I have yet to see, and ordering Lois to get this and that.

I nearly frown at her. First, I'm so jealous of her right now; she didn't so much as stagger when Clark set her down. I would've probably barfed before, during, and then twice afterwards. And second, she looks so excited. Too excited in fact. I don't think there's going to be anything exciting about squeezing my lemon through my straw. I think it's going to hurt…a lot.

She fluffs my pillow again. And this time I do frown before sitting up. It's a waste of her time. I'm going to the hospital. I don't care which one; just as long as it has drugs. Oh, and Lana. Drugs and Lana equal a less painful delivery for me. I'm a hundred and two percent sure of it.

"Um, Mrs. Kent. I really think I need to go to the hospital."

Everyone stares at me; and I get a little uncomfortable.

"What? I really think I should go. I know I usually do everything in power to stay away from that place but I'm about to have a _baby_ and"-

"Exactly" Lois interrupts. "You're about to have a baby, your _husband's _baby and you _still _call his mom Mrs. Kent?"

I blink up at her. Then I look at Mrs. Kent…uh Martha. She looks hurt; and it makes me feel like crap. I didn't do it on purpose. She's asked me hundreds of times to call her Martha. I just…

"It's a habit," I whisper; letting my eyes rest on everyone briefly and saving Clark for last.

I expected him to be frowning at me; but he's not. In fact, he looks like he didn't hear a word that was said. He looks like he's scared, and nervous. He looks like he's gonna be sick for days and days on end. I _would _say he looks like a nervous soon to be father; but I can tell it's more than that. And it scares me.

That's when it hits me; a pain so sharp and intense that I can't even react to it. I still so completely, so suddenly that I'm sure I look like I'm having a seizure. My hands, I can't see them; but my grip on the bedspread is so tight that if it were a human hand, it would not have broken; but disintegrated. My teeth are clenched so tightly that I can hear, literally hear my jaw working; and I can't even hope it's not about to break. I can't _hope _because I can't think. I can't think about anything but passing out; dear god I hope that I pass out…and soon,

I can hear them calling my name; but I can't tell you who "them" are. They're probably angels although I can't see "the light". I can't see anything. My eyes are open; they're wide open; but I can't focus on a single thing; and it makes me feel blind.

Then it stops; and when I finally realize that it's stopped, I cry; and I don't just cry either. I bawl my eyes, and heart, and lungs out.

If that was a contraction, then there's no way in hell I can do this.

I'm gonna die.

"Clark," I sob

"I'm right here baby."

And he is. He's sitting next to me and I didn't even know it. I can feel him rubbing my back; and then I realize he's not the only one. There are hands on my thighs, and on my arms. There are words being said; comforting words like: "you're doing okay, and "you'll be fine"

But I won't. Not without Lana.

"Clark," I hiccup in between sobs. "Go get Lana."

He hesitates before leaving; but as soon as he goes I wish he'd stayed because it happens again. It's not right. If these things are contractions they're too close together and too soon; and a woman's first child is supposed to take hours and hours right?

I don't think my body can handle _hours_ of this.

Seconds later Clark comes back with empty hands. Yet again.

"Where?" is all I can gasp out.

"She doesn't…she wants to go"-

"Go. Get. Her!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Unless you _want_ me to die while giving birth to _your _kid!"

Yes, I'm still in pain; but I'm also pissed. This is all his fault. He should have used a condom or something.

"Chloe," Clark says very seriously before scooting Lois out of the way to sit next tom me. I kind of expect her to yell at him about that; but she doesn't say anything. She walks out of the room.

"You can't die. Remember what you promised me this morning."

I frown at him; then I freeze; and this time it's not because of one of the contractions. It's because his request, "_promise me that you won't be the one to leave me,_" suddenly come rushing back at me.

At first, I was confused because I thought Clark just didn't want me to go before he did; but now…I hope I'm still confused because now it sounds like Clark knows something I don't; and now it sounds like maybe one of us, me or Lana, isn't going to make it through this; and it sounds like he's asked _me _to be the one to stay.

I should be happy; in some morbid twisted kind of way. But when I used to want Clark to choose me over Lana, not even in my most satanic dreams would I even _think_ about something like this.

So I hope I just misunderstood that completely. In fact, I know I did. But still…

"Clark," I say quietly. "Go get her."

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Sunday October 31st .


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Geno beast: **It was inevitable; wasn't it?

**S M Neal: ** Mean? No way. Lol. I hope you like this one;)

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Their names are GDRT (short for goddamn r-tard (and r-tard is the way I say retard)), Ebo, and Effin Genius.

46 chapters? Is that what I wrote? Well it was a typo. I meant 56 chapters. That's a lot.

And since you want to know so damn bad, I spit soda out of my nose; but more than soda came out. It was very disgusting and a little more than painful.

Lol. Martha booked a flight to Smallville as soon as she found out her son was back; the babies are a bonus.

Lol. I don't just torture Chloe for the hell of it. It's for the sake of my story; _and _it's canon. They torture Chloe on the show all the time; _and _she never gets the guy. At least in my story she gets the guy. So there!

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Thank you! I used to love Emeril.

**DecemberPaintedWings: **Thanks! Lol. He's getting them bit by bit. I think he has the majority of them now.

**Madlenita: **Thank you; but what about the ending? I will tell you it's near though.

**Dizzy78: **Seriously? You too? Don't tell me you want another sequel. I thought you guys were ready for the end.

**Shonnia22: **Lol. For some reason all your questions tickled me. Hope you enjoy this one.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I think I passed out. I'm pretty sure I passed out; and what tips me off is the fact that Charlie's here when I open my eyes…eyes that I don't remember closing.

"Mrs. Kent?"

I try to roll my eyes at him; but I can't. I can understand he wants to be professional as he'll literally be under my skirt in a few; but really? Mrs. Kent?

"How are you feeling?"

I try to roll my eyes again; but they're just not working with me. What does he mean by how am I feeling? Lemon. Straw. Gonna happen soon. I'm nothing short of petrified.

"You look like crap," I hear a familiar voice say, and I instantly look up at the doorway hopefully. It's her. She's really here. Finally!

At first, I'm really happy to see Lana there in Clark's arms. But as they start getting closer, I start to get irritated. She looks good. Scratch that; she looks freaking gorgeous. I remember Clark telling me about her getting dressed and putting on make-up, but damn. She doesn't look like she's worried about lemons and straws right now. More like…lemonade and straws.

I really do hate the bitch.

I feel guilty about calling her the b-word immediately. It's not me; it's the hormones. I would _never _call Lana the b-word. I _haven't _ever called her the b-word. Not even during our high school years when she and I constantly battled for Clark's attention and affection.

Clark puts her down beside me, and even though I feel bad for what I thought about her I still scowl at her.

"You look good Lana," I start. "But what's gonna happen with your make-up when you start sweating?"

"It's waterproof."

I really do hate the bitch.

Hormones again. I don't mean it. I don't mean it at all.

"Waterproof make-up?" Lois interjects. She hasn't spoken for quite some time. I guess…I _know _I really scared her with the seizure-like contractions and the passing out; but Lana's here now. Just like I knew I would, I'm starting to feel better.

Lois can see it too; and now nothing can stop her from making all the little messed up comments she wants to make.

"The same bed?" my cousin starts out disbelievingly. "You two are gonna give birth to the little monsters in the same bed?"

"Now Lois, those are my grandchildren you're talking about," Mrs. Kent butts in. "They're not monsters….they're aliens; and it's a big bed," she chuckles nervously.

"_Half _alien," I interject. I don't have anything to say about the sharing the birthing bed thing. I want Lana here, that way I can hold her hand. I think it's weird too, but this is Smallville. I've seen weirder. And it_ is_ a big bed.

"Well, I don't know Chloe," Lana chimes in. "Better make it ¾ alien. You do have this sort of mutation…"

We look at Charlie and Clark; all four of us women. It's their turn to add something to lighten the mood.

Clark just holds my hand and frowns at Charlie; who's still checking my vitals and pulse...and the bruising.

Charlie doesn't seem to notice the lull in our conversation at all.

Charming.

"Alright Mrs. Kent…Ms. Lang; if you two would scoot upward a little and prop your legs up. Mrs. Kent can you pass me two blankets?"

"How?" I ask.

"Not you Mrs. Kent, the other Mrs. Kent."

"Oh." I officially feel ridiculous; and it doesn't help that Lois is laughing at me.

"Lois I need you over on this side," Charlie directs without joining in on the laughter

"Why can't I be Ms. Lane?"

We all turn to look at Lois. Is she serious?

"What? Everyone else is Mrs. Kent and Ms. Lang," she grumbles to herself before standing where Charlie told her to go.

"Lane and Lang sound too much alike. Don't want any mix-ups," Charlie answers without so much as glancing her way.

"Because Mrs. Kent and Mrs. Kent don't sound alike at all," she mutters sarcastically. But it's a loud mutter…so that everyone can hear…especially Charlie….who actually responds with a, "Well, I don't plan on doing that again Lois. Thank you _Senator_ Kent," he tells my mother-in-law when she hands him the blanket. "Mrs. Kent if you would," he motions for me to scoot up a little more.

What did I say, the woman has perfect timing. And now Lois is scowling at Charlie because everyone still has a title in front of their name except her.

"You know, you guys should continue this little lover's spat later…like when I'm not in labor, and in the same bed with my husband's ex, who's carrying my other child, because her fiancé decided he wanted to play mad scientist," I say sweetly so that I can basically tell them that no matter how messed up their…whatever they have is; they can't top my…_situation_.

"We're not having a lover's spat," Lois says as her eyes grow huge. "I'm dating Oliver."

"Really?"

"Yes; really. You _know_ that."

"I know that you were with Charlie until 3:00am last night. What we're you two doing anyway?"

"Not what you and Smallville should've been doing," she rebuttals; and she doesn't stop there.

"And maybe if I didn't come home and catch him on the couch instead of in bed with you, he would've already put you to sleep; and you wouldn't have known what time I came home. And _everybody_ might've gotten some sleep last night…or rather this morning," she finishes a little off-topically.

I know she's trying to change the subject; and as intrigued as I am about that, I can't call her on it. I'm completely mortified.

Did she _really _just say that? In front of Lana, and Charlie and…Oh God, and in front of Mrs. Kent?

Just kill me now.

That was the wrong thing to think. Kent seems to have heard me and has taken my thoughts to heart. I do believe the little monster is trying to kill me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grab Lana's hand. It's not as bad as before, but because I'm so tired and exhausted from the ones before…

God, I really don't see how I'm going to make it through this.

I can feel hands on my thighs and I don't realize there's a problem until I hear Lois say, "It's not a safety net for the baby Kent. It's her _underwear_. She can't give birth with them on."

"I'll do it," Clark argues back.

"Oh grow _up_! What does it matter if _he _takes them off or you take them off; he's still going to have to feel up under there for the baby."

I still haven't gotten around to looking up at them; my movements are that sluggish; but the moment Lois mentions Charlie feeling me up, Clark gets angry. And I'm fine with that. Really. I just wish he wasn't holding my hand right now.

"Ow, Clark!" I sob and try to pull my hand away from his.

He freaks out immediately; apologizing a dozen times.

"Clark, let's go down to the kitchen for a second," Mrs. Kent says.

I can tell Clark doesn't want to go before he even tells her that he'll pass; but then she asks again and he knows she's not just "asking."

He sighs, kisses my forehead, and then leaves; and as much as I want him in here with me, I can't help but to feel relieved. I don't need him hissy fitting every time Charlie touches me. I've got enough to deal with right now; more than enough in fact.

"Lois I'm gonna need you to remove Ms. Lang's underwear."

"What!" Lana and Lois shout at the same time.

"Well I can't do it," Charlie replies logically as he's still checking on me. "I would've asked Senator Kent but…"

"I can do it myself," Lana grunts.

"Yeah, she can do it herself," Lois agrees.

I wish something would happen and Lois would have to do it anyway. I think it would be a fitting punishment for outing me in front of Charlie and Mrs. Kent.

As soon as I wish it, I wish I could take it back. Lana screams so loud it shocks all of us, including the very professional doctor, into stillness.

Then I scream; because now I'm feeling the worst pain on the face of the planet; like something is breaking inside of me and there's no doubt in my mind that I'll be damaged beyond repair after this; so, those little contraction thingies I was complaining so much about; I'd gladly take a hundred of those.

'_Please let me have a hundred of those,'_ I beg no one in particular.

When I come to, because God was merciful and let me pass out, I notice something that makes me want to smile. Lois is holding Lana's underwear in her hand; but the look she's giving Clark, who's apparently no longer in the kitchen, I just hope she doesn't get her hands on kryptonite. And I mean that.

"Fuck you!" Lois screams at him.

I blink at her. I think I missed something.

"My baby cousin is _going_ to the hospital! I don't give a damn about"-

"No hospital," Lana and I sob together. It's such a pitiful sound that I don't think Lois could have possibly heard us; but then she turns around and marches toward my side of the bed.

"Chloe, I understand it was my idea for you to stay here…I know you want to protect Clark; but this is…_killing_ you baby," her voice nearly breaks; and I want to say something comforting to let her know everything's gonna be alright; and that I'm fine; but the first thing that comes out of my mouth is, "you're still holding Lana's panties."

She blinks at me; but she's not so much blinking out of shock. She's trying to rid herself of tears that are threatening to brim over.

Great, now she thinks I'm "nearly dead delusional" or something.

"I'll be fine Lo-Ow ow owowow owow."

And then I start crying again; mainly out of relief because this one isn't as bad as the last one.

"Clark, please," Lois begs. It makes me cry even more because Lois isn't a beggar.

"Just look at her," she pleads on my behalf.

"No hospital," I whimper; then I glance over at Lana when she doesn't say anything. She's supposed to have my back. Why is she being so silent? Hopefully she hasn't changed her mind.

I panic a little when I see her. She looks beautiful still; thanks to the waterproof make-up; but she's so pale; and her breathing is so shallow; and unlike mine, her face isn't scrunched up because she's in agonizing pain. She looks calm; like she's de-…not alive.

Charlie and Mrs. Kent are tending to her. I forgot about them. I'm really surprised my mother-in-law didn't say anything about Lois's foul language before; but I guess this is a special circumstance and she's willing to overlook it.

"Chloe?"

I turn my head and look at Clark.

"You'll be okay; just remember what you promised me. Okay?"

"Get out!" I scream at him abruptly. I don't need any reminders of what I promised him; and now I'm so angry, so suddenly, that it shocks even me.

Everyone stares at me.

"Chloe?" this from everyone, including Lana. They're probably wondering why on earth I'm so peeved. _I'm_ still wondering why I'm so peeved.

"Get out! All of you!"

"But"-

"Out!"

I stare at Clark and Lois while I'm doing the screaming; but I want them all out.

Mrs. Kent is the first to leave; she's usually the most reasonable, and she pulls Lois along with her.

"Just for a moment," I hear her tell my cousin.

Charlie and Clark stay behind. Charlie stays because he's my doctor; and Clark stays because he doesn't trust Charlie I guess.

"Out, both of you!"

Charlie nods his head before telling me I have two minutes.

"Chloe?"

"Get. Out. Clark."

He looks hurt; and he looks like he's not going to do it until I add a, "please, just for a minute."

"Okay," he says as he leaves; shutting the door behind himself.

"I know," Lana says as soon as we're alone together.

"You know what?" I frown at her.

"He's right. You have to fight hard."

I blink at her; I'm in full panic and freaked out mode. Why did she say that?

"We _both _need to fight Lana."

Lana smiles at me; like I'm the most naïve person in the world.

"But we _both _can't win. One of us _has _to lose. I know it hurts you more than me but if you fight hard and I don't fight it all you should be able to stay."

'_Stay?'_

"What do you mean one of us _has _to lose?"

I think I'm going to start hyperventilating real soon. It sounds like she's giving up; like she has nothing to live for so she's gonna just up and die; and sure, her ex is married to her best friend; and she's carrying their child against her will, because her monster of a fiancé thought it would be a neat trick; but she's still got me…

'_A constant reminder of how f'd up her life is.'_

"It's the arrangement," she answers. And I have to think really hard about the question I asked to get such an answer.

Then I get this feeling; like Lana _and _Clark know the _same_ something that I don't.

"What arrangement?" I ask; I can tell you that my blood is now running cold, and that my heart is racing, and that there are shivers going up and down my spine, and that on top of all that I'm in the middle of delivering my baby; and you _still _wouldn't be able to _imagine_ the way I feel right now.

She doesn't answer me. Instead she goes still for a second; and then she screams for Charlie.

Everyone comes running in. and I mean _everyone _comes _running _in. It's total chaos. There's screaming to get this and that; do this and do that; and then there's just plain screaming from Lana; and then…I hear a baby's cry. Just like that. She was in labor for what? An hour…two hours…and now my baby's here.

"Get her to the hospital," I hear Lois scream at Clark. I flinch because I thought she was talking about me; and I already told her I don't want to go; but then a second later Cark's gone and so is Lana.

"She's beautiful," I vaguely hear my mother-in-law mutter.

My eyesight's a bit hazy at the moment; and I'm not really focusing it on anything in particular; but when the baby is put in front of my face, there is one thing I see clearly. Hair. _Red_ hair. Lots of it; and for some reason my first thought is…

'_Lex used to have red hair.'_

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Thursday November 4th .


	16. Chapter 16

**Geno beast: **Can't say;)

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I knew you'd enjoy that. I thought Lois taking off Lana's underwear would be logical because the Doc had his hands full and Martha and Clark were downstairs. The way I see it, I didn't have any other choice;)

Really? We're back to calling me evil again. _I_ didn't do anything wrong. It was Ebo's idea and then Effin Genius egged her on. GDRT didn't really have much to say; coming up with ideas isn't really his thing; and yes he's a guy and no I'm not sexist. I don't think all guys are r-tards. GDRT just happens to be an r-tard and a guy. Not my fault.

And honestly; I can't tell you how yet without giving away a few spoilers; but this is really all your fault; and I'm not just saying it. I'm actually very serious. You shouldn't have requested what you did before I began writing this story. That's how long ago Ebo thought this idea up.

**Crazy girl writer: **Evil again? I'm not evil guys. Really. I was just trying to grab your attention. I just want you to enjoy the story. How can that be evil…Just messing with ya…sort of. I'm glad you love the story; but sad I'm killing ya. I'm not really into the whole murdering people thing. It's mean;).

**Jeremy Shane, **Thanks! Lol. "AKA the devil"

**Madlenita: **Lol. I'll bet you do. I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long

**DecemberPaintedWings: **I know right. I'm not fond of Lana; but somehow I managed to make her likeable. That wasn't my fault. She has to act like that because of the baby's and the things she knows about…stuff;)

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Thanks, it's so funny that you guys are warming up to Lana.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. The cell phone? I would've killed him

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

Lois and Clark are gone. She made him take her to the hospital so that she could be with Lana. Clark didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave my side; but I told him to go ahead. I _begged _him to go ahead. If Lois was asking to see Lana; then by all means let Lois be with Lana. No, I'm not curious about it; I'm afraid. Lois and Lana aren't friends. They may socialize with each other because of their mutual friend that is me; but they're not friends. And the only reason they were being civil toward each other was for the baby's sake. I figure Lois didn't want to upset the woman carrying me and Clark's child; just in case she wanted to do something to it to spite us…except, I'm not too sure that _is _our child.

I hold my breath. There's so much blood. That's why Lois wanted to go to the hospital. I can't see it. I can't see much of anything between my blurry eyesight and the fact that somehow I feel better when my eyes are shut real tight; but the smell…It's so overpowering that I think I'm gonna be sick.

There has to be a lot right? For me to smell it the way I do? And then the fact that Lois insisted on going to the hospital to be with her…I'm not dumb. Lana isn't doing good; or rather she's doing worse than me; but considering how I'm doing…

Mrs. Kent is on the phone with Lois, or Clark. Probably Clark. It makes the most sense because there are no cells allowed in the hospital and he's the only one fast enough to keep checking on her and then running downstairs to give the update.

I keep asking if Lana's okay but I don't get the kind of answer I want. The truth. Mrs. Kent keeps telling me she's fine; but I'm not listening. I can't trust her. I can't trust any of them. They'll just tell me what I want to hear so that I won't be distracted; and so that I can concentrate on living through this.

It's not like I can concentrate anyway. That baby keeps crying and the sound makes me just want to kill…something.

"I was thinking," my mother-in-law says when I ask her if Lana's okay again. She's probably getting tired of lying to me; either that or she already knows that I know that she's lying. I suspect the latter. Mrs. Kent is a very intuitive woman.

"Since you don't have a name for her yet, we should call her Moira; after your mother? What do you think sweetie?" she croons. I can't tell if she's talking to me or the baby.

"Chloe honey, what do you think about naming her after your mother?" She repeats when I don't answer right away. I guess to let me know that she _was _talking to me.

I scowl back at her. What do I think? I think I loved my mother. I think I'd rather die giving birth to my son than to name Lex's spawn after her. I think-Oh my god, I think I really _am _gonna die! And I think if it's gonna happen, it should happen soon! Like right now! I don't even just want to pass out anymore. I don't want to wake up and have to do this again.

I can hear Charlie telling me to breathe; but he's out of his mind if he thinks I'm going to. One; I _want _to die, and not breathing is the best way to get the job done. Two; breathing hurts. It actually _hurts _when I expand my lungs. Why the hell would I do anything to hurt myself when I'm in so much pain? I'm not suicidal!

When it stops, I know I would have laughed at my previous thoughts if I had the strength. I totally contradicted myself. I wanted to die so I didn't breathe; and besides breathing would've killed me and I'm not suicidal?

'_Really? Make up your mind Sul-Chloe. You either wanna die or you don't.'_

And I _don't _want to die. Not really; at least not before I meet my son.

"Mommy's gonna be just fine," I hear Mrs. Kent croon to the baby.

Frankly, it irritates me. I don't want to be its mother. I don't want her holding it; and talking to it like it's just so damn precious; because it's not. There's nothing precious about the little seed of Chucky. And. It. Keeps. Crying! It needs to shut up! I don't care if it's hungry or something. I'm not feeding it! But it needs to shut the hell up!

I shut my eyes when another wave of pain washes over me; more like tsunamis over me. That one wasn't so bad actually. I actually just feel kinda tired. Like I could sleep for days or for weeks or forever; which isn't really a bad thought actually.

I feel a sudden breeze that ruffles my hair a little. It feels good. We should have opened up a window a long time ago. Maybe I wouldn't be sweating so bad right now; and I'd have been a lot less irritated.

"How is she?"

I frown; but my eyes stay closed. Clark's here? When did he…oh, right, the "sudden breeze". I can't believe I didn't catch onto that. I usually do.

I open my eyes slightly as the bed shifts under Clark's weight. He puts an arm around me and squeezes gently before kissing my forehead.

I realize his mother never answered his question. Probably because she doesn't know. I'm glad he didn't ask me. I would have told him flat out that I'm going to die; and I would've meant every word of it. Giving birth is like a natural truth serum. I couldn't come up with a single lie to save my life at this moment.

"Can I hold her?"

I frown. He's already holding me; and I can't believe he'd actually ask Charlie for permission; but then Mrs. Kent puts the baby in his arms an all of a sudden I'm not "sleepy" anymore.

"Get that thing away from me!" I half shriek half sob.

I notice everyone gets quiet immediately. Even Charlie, the professional, pauses in the middle of his coaching and coaxing to frown up at me.

I start to get uncomfortable. What's he gapping at me like that for anyway? I know what I said was…_harsh;_ but as a doctor he should be used to hearing women say some off the wall things while giving birth. Right?

"Chloe?" Clark says quietly before scooting closer to me; which means that _thing _is closer to me.

I flinch and jerk away from it. I don't want it touching me. Ever.

I watch Clark frown from me to the baby; then back to me again.

"I'll take her," Mrs. Kent says before grabbing the baby and leaving the room. Quickly. But she really doesn't have anything to fear. I'm not going to kill it or anything. Maybe have it locked up in a 33.1 type facility until I'm sure it's not a threat to the world; but I would _never _kill it.

"Chloe, what are you thinking?" Clark asks while hugging me close to his side.

"It's hot," I whimper. I know what he was asking; and honestly I'm not dodging the question. That wasn't what I meant to say. It's the truth serum thing again. The only thing I'm thinking about right now is how hot it is; and how wet and sticky and uncomfortable I am; so that's what came out.

I shiver as Clark blows cold air on me. It feels so good; practically orgasmic. Even though I'm _never _having an orgasm again. Because I'm _never_ having sex again. Never ever.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asks softly.

Right. I forgot.

"She has red hair. Lex had red hair," I answer simply.

He gives me a look; like what I just said was completely ridiculous. And I do realize that a baby having red hair is not strange; but Lex took me. He experimented on me. He tried to kill me afterward. Then Lana was pregnant all of a sudden. _And_ the bastard has red hair. I think I have the right to draw the conclusion I drew. I think Clark should draw it too. And maybe he would be able to if he would just _try_ to unattach himself from the baby; because I already saw the way he's bonded with her during those few seconds he held her. Like she's precious or something. She's not.

"Chloe," he smiles. Why is he smiling?

"Lex isn't her father. I am," He says confidently…and proudly

I look up at him. How can he be so sure?

"Remember, in the fortress. When Brainiac threw the kryptonite?"

I do remember. Lana screamed; because the kryptonite hurt her; because the kryptonite hurt the baby; the way kryptonite hurts Clark.

"And she looks like me. Mom said so," he finishes proudly.

I'll have to take his word for it. I don't know what she looks like. I didn't look at her. Just her hair; then I didn't want to see anything else.

"Mom wants us to name _him_ Jonathan, after my father."

I put a protective hand over my stomach. The way he said that…the way he's looking at my stomach. I can tell what he's thinking. That's the same look I'm sure I had on my face when Mrs. Kent suggested that I name the girl after my mother. Like he loved his father and he doesn't want to give something so evil his father's name. I can tell he doesn't think my son is his. Kryptonite doesn't affect him the way it does the other baby. But I don't let that put any doubts in my head. I refuse to believe my son is a product of Lex's…tinkering. I know he's not. I can just tell. He's _our _son.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Monday November 8th.


	17. Chapter 17

**Geno beast: **Thanks!

**Jeremy Shane: **Lol.

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Sorry about Chloe's reaction to the baby girl. Sort of;) She's not dealing too well right now. And I do think that the fact that she didn't get to feel the baby grow inside of her kind of stunted the whole bonding thing. That added with the red hair she was freaking out over…

Lol. The delivery is long isn't it? I don't remember you complaining about the long love scene…I'm just messing with ya. Honestly that wasn't originally the end of that chapter. I ran out of time and I had to go to work. Now, I could've not posted at all; but then I didn't think you guys would appreciate that;)

Oh, and you so can't kick my ass;) Thank you for the entertaining review!

**Dizzy78: **Evil again? Come on people! I'm not evil! Lol. Thank you!

**S M Neal: ** Lol. Sorry you're confused; glad you love the story!

**Dispatcher652: **I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry!

**Shonnia22: **Lol. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with the explaination.

**DecemberPaintedWings: **Is there? I think Clark's remembering how Chloe's son isn't allergic to kryptonite the way his daughter is;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Push."

I'm not doing it. I'm not pushing _anything_. He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to push when I don't even have the strength to breathe. Just crazy.

"Chloe, baby, push. It's time."

No it's not; and if it is, Charlie should be here damn it. _Somebody _should be here besides Clark and…that's it; because Clark is the only one here with me right now. Well, Mrs. Kent is still here, but she doesn't count; I'm pretty sure she's not coming upstairs to help. She's keeping the baby company downstairs; and she's having no luck with her. With lungs like that, I'm pretty sure that's Clark's child. I can hear her all the way up here; loud and clear. The baby absolutely refuses to stop crying; and I don't blame her. I'm sure this is the very worst day of our entire lives. And because this is her very first day here, I mean that literally.

There's no way Mrs. Kent would bring the child up anywhere near me because of the way I acted before; and there's no way she'd leave a crying newborn downstairs by herself. So she's not coming up here to help Clark; even though I think I'd be better off with her up here with me and Clark down there with the baby…It's just not gonna happen.

She's such a good grandmother.

I still suddenly and hold my breath. This is my first time giving birth; but I think Clark is right. It's probably time for me to start pushing. I don't think these are just contractions anymore.

"Breathe Chloe."

"Shut up," I mumble.

He does.

I feel bad for him. Really I do. I keep yelling at him; and cursing him out; and snapping at him; and he just sits there and takes my verbal abuse.

I want to stop. I do. I want to be nice to him; and tell him I'll be fine, and pretend like my body isn't splitting in two; just so that he can stop wincing at me as if he can feel everything I'm feeling; but I'm just not strong enough for that. It hurts. Plain and simple. No adverbs needed to describe how bad it hurts. It just…hurts.

"I love you, you know," Clark says while staring unwaveringly into my eyes. He doesn't even blink.

I frown back at him. I don't want him to be nice to me. I don't want him to tell me that he loves me. I don't understand why; but for some reason I think I'd feel better if he yelled at me, or snapped back at me, or something. Then I could relieve some stress by yelling back at him.

But he's not going to. I know that. And I know that he loves me. How could I _not_ know that? He's proven it to me over and over again; and the verbal reminder just isn't what I need. I feel so guilty all of a sudden. It's not another emotion I want to add onto the fifty other things I'm feeling right now; fear and pain being the ones at the forefront.

I also feel confused. Very confused. I don't understand a lot of what's going on; and parts of it is due to Clark keeping me in the dark about some very important things.

"Go get Charlie!" I yell at my husband for the fifteenth time when I feel my body doing a little more stretching to accommodate my little man.

"Chloe, you can do this. You're almost there. He said you don't need him anymore. Lana needs him now," he tells me for the fifteenth time.

And for the fifteenth time I go silent. I do know that I'm going to absolutely _kill _Charlie if I make it through this though. I'm gonna kill him dead. Why the hell would he leave me here all alone? I don't care if Clark helped deliver the other baby. That doesn't mean he knows what he's doing. Delivering one baby does not mean he's a certified doctor. How could Charlie possibly think that this is okay? He's a freaking doctor for crying out loud! The only doctor I have…_had_; and he just left me?

I'm so confused. I can't think straight, because I'm in a substantial amount of pain; but I can think enough to be confused by the fact that Charlie would leave me to go be with Lana. And that's just what he said too. He said Lana needed him. Lana. Not Ms. Lang. He said Lana. I've never heard him call Lana by her first name before. It's always been Ms. Lang. Always.

So he left me. He left me here with no doctor whatsoever to be with Lana who has plenty of doctors because she's at the hospital!

And it's not like he's the only one who left me to be with Lana. Lois left me too. I know delivering this baby is totally making me a paranoid and cranky bitch; but I can't help but to think these thoughts I'm having anyway. And what I'm thinking is; Lois, Clark, Lana, _and _Charlie know something I don't know.

The idea is foolish because Clark doesn't seem to like Charlie, _and _he _just _met him; so why would he be in cahoots with him. Lois doesn't like Lana, so why would she be in…well, she _did _go to the hospital to be with her.

"Clark!" More stretching; more unbearable stretching.

"I'm right here Chloe; just breathe."

I glare down at him. He's standing where a _doctor _should be; and he's talking again. I already told him to shut up; and that I _can't _just _breathe_. That it hurts. How many times do I have to tell him that for him to understand?

"Bring her to me!" I can't fight it any longer. I need the other baby here; or I really _am_ going to die.

He looks at me; like I just spoke a whole different language.

"Bring me the baby!" I yell. I don't have the time to sit here and let him figure out what I meant.

"Chloe," he says softly. "Just hold onto my hand okay. You can't use the baby."

I blink at him. First, how am I supposed to hold his hand while he's delivering our son; and second, "I'm not going to _hurt _her!" I yell back at him. "I _need _her."

Okay, that sounded bad. Almost as bad as me calling her an "it" and a "thing"; but I really do need her right now. I don't care if she's Lex's spawn or not.

Clark is gone before I can blink. That's good. But he takes a very long time getting back up here; which is bad.

I scream as quietly as I can when yet _another _wave of pain washes over me. He really needs to hurry up.

When I hear the baby's cries getting louder, I nearly smile in relief. She's almost here.

But when they enter the room, Mrs. Kent is still holding the baby; the still crying baby, and it doesn't look like she's gonna give her to me.

I take several deep breaths; trying to control my anger. She's my baby, not hers. She shouldn't think she has the right to keep her from me.

'_Even though you were contemplating sticking her in a lab somewhere?'_

'_Shut up!' _I tell that stupid voice in my head. Partly out of guilt and shame for having such thoughts about the child in the first place; but mostly because I need to concentrate on getting said child away from her overprotective grandmother.

"Martha," I pant and try to smile a little. "Can you please bring Moira to me?"

I watch her eyebrows rise suspiciously before she slowly makes her way toward me.

Clark smiles, quickly takes his "doctor's position" again. He's completely oblivious to how reluctant his mother is to give me my child. All he knows is that I've finally called his mother by her first name; and that I seem to have accepted Moira.

Martha stops just as she reaches the bed. I can reach out and touch Moira if I want to; but I don't. I want to _hold_ her. I_ need_ to hold her.

"Have you thought up a middle name for her yet?" Martha asks me. I don't know if it's some kind of test or if she's just curious; but I answer her anyway. She _is_ holding my child from me; my child that I need really bad right now.

"Elizabeth," I answer. It was going to be her first name. I thought about it while Lana was lying beside me just hours ago; but Moira's a good name too. She can have both.

"That's…that's Lana's middle name," Clark whispers up at me.

I nod my head. I know that.

"It's a good name"-

I'm sure he was going to say more but…lemon…straw…painful.

"Martha please," I beg while holding my arms out to my crying child. She gives her to me; slowly; but she _does _give her to me and I hold the wailing infant to my chest. Almost instantly she stops crying; and I blink down at her; feeling…_something_. I'm not sure what it is, because it's so many things mixed together, pride, awe, relief, love…

She really is a beautiful baby. I don't know if she looks like Clark or not; she doesn't even look like me because her features aren't really developed yet; but she's a beauty.

"Moira," I whisper. "Make Jonathan stop hurting Mommy," I croon affectionately.

I don't expect her to. They're just words that came spilling out of my mouth; but somehow I think she understood me; because all of a sudden I'm not in a lot of pain. There's still pain there; but it's just not very…_painful_.

I start to cry. I've been in so much pain for so long; I'd forgotten what it feels like when one _isn't _in pain.

"Chloe, I said push. You can do it."

I smile down at Clark. I know I can.

I push and breathe and push some more until my son is born.

Then I cry again. And it's not a happy cry.

"Lana's gone," I whisper. I don't know how I know that. We're not linked by the babies anymore; but I know she's gone.

Martha and Clark don't have time to react to what I just said before my phone starts ringing beside my head.

I answer it warily, still clutching my baby girl in my arm. I just know either Lois or Charlie calling to tell me what I already know.

But it's not; it's Oliver.

"Where's Charlie Loveleigh?"

I frown. No congratulations?

"At the hospital with…Lana."

"Alright, I'll send someone over there"-

"What's going on Oliver?"

He hesitates, and I can tell he's debating on whether or not to tell me. He better tell me damn it.

"Oliver?"

"There's no record of a Dr. Charlie Loveleigh" he sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no record of a Charlie Loveleigh. Well, not a _living _Charlie Loveleigh anyway," he finishes.

I hang up by accident. What does he mean there's no Charlie Loveleigh? There _is _a Charlie. He was just here a second ago. He's my doctor; and he's my friend; and Oliver was the one to tell me that he was the one of the best. What's going on?

"Chloe," I hear Clark sigh heavily. I look over at him just as he hangs his phone up. He looks like he's about to confirm Lana's death; but he's says "Charlie's dead" instead.

I start breathing erratically. First I'm told he never existed; and now he's _dead_? I don't believe in coincidences.

"He had a heart attack."

I don't believe that either.

"And Lana?" I ask.

He doesn't answer; which means she's gone; like I said she was.

I look down at my baby, Moira. Martha has Jonathan. She took him to get him cleaned up. She offered to take Moira too; but I still need to hold onto her. Lana may not be her biological mother; but for some reason I still feel like I'm holding a piece of my friend here in my arms.

So Charlie and Lana are gone…I can't help but feel like it's wrong; like there's something I don't know; like there's something I'm missing.

"Clark," I look up from Moira. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He looks me straight in my eyes before saying "No."

I nod my head; but I think he's lying to me. Whatever he did; whatever's going on…I don't think I want to know anyway. At least, not right now.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **next post will be Friday November 12th.


	18. Chapter 18

**Geno beast, and Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Madlenita: **sort of;)

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Yeah that was a lot of questions; but thank you.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. I'll bet I do!

**The fallen sky: **Lol. And your issues just keep becoming more and more prominent! And yes Chloe is truly a blonde. I'm not telling you where Lizzy got her red hair…yet. I'm not telling you anything…yet

**Dizzy78: **Lol. I think some of you would find me and but=rn me to the stake if I made this all a dream…but it does sound like something I would do…so…what are you trying to say huh?

**DecemberPaintedWings: **Lol. You want to believe so bad that Jonathon is Clark's don't you? I can understand that;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

I'm here to pay my respects. It's been seven years; but I'm finally here for her…and for him. The saying "better late than never" comes to me briefly; but I push it aside. It doesn't apply to me. That saying is for procrastinating college students who forgot to do their homework; or for a girl who'd been kept waiting just a few days longer by her cycle, relieving her of any fears she might have over being pregnant from that one guy who's name and face she can't remember. 'Better late than never' does not apply to a woman who is just now coming to visit her friends' graves after seven long years.

"Lana Elizabeth Lang" and "Charles Jeremiah Loveleigh"; those are the names on the headstones. Looking at them, one can't help but to be confused. Lang and Saunders shouldn't be side by side. Charles Loveleigh should be way over there; right next to Sean Love, nowhere near Lana Lang.

Maybe his last name, his real last name started with the letters L and A, I think to myself without humor. It's a tiring subject; the fact that Charlie isn't Charlie's name. I obsessed over it for months, nearly a year; searching for who my friend really was.

In the end it didn't matter. In the end, he was still my friend. Clark told me that. I was angry with him for telling me that because it _does_ matter. Charlie not being Charlie, Lois spending so much time with Charlie even though she was dating Oliver, Oliver being okay with it, Lana dying, Charlie dying…I was/ am missing something; a lot of somethings; and I thought that if I could at least figure out who Charlie was, then I would have a clue. I'd have a piece of the puzzle; and maybe I'd be able to see the whole picture a little clearer. That maybe I'd be able to guess the rest based on what I saw.

But nothing came of it. I never found out who Charlie was; and Clark never told me about Lana. I don't think I want to know; because I think I have an idea. I think it had something to do with the time he spent away; the time he spent in the phantom zone; and the time he spent with Jor-el. The way Clark had been acting…it was almost like the time he told me that Lana died after he proposed to her; and then he went back and asked Jor-el to fix it; then his father ended up dying of a heart attack the same day. Like someone _had _to die. Just the way Lana and Clark kept implying that one of us _had _to die.

I don't ask him about it. If something like that happened; it's not his fault. I imagine he feels like it is though. And I can't help but to feel relieved that he still seems to love me; and that he doesn't seem to blame me at all.

"Mommy, don't cry," my daughter, Moira, whines just before grabbing my hand in hers. I look down at her and smile. She gets more and more beautiful every day. The red hair, it compliments her in the way that sweet and sour can mix and be something phenomenal. It's…feisty; her hair. It's the only word I can think of to describe it. It's wild and thick with curls and just plain untamable; it contradicts her personality. She's so soft and gentle. They're nothing alike. Her and her hair. It's an absolutely stunning combination.

I feel guilty every time I look at her. How could I have ever thought she was an evil…_thing_? How could I have ever thought she was Lex's? She's so much like her father; like my husband. They both are. Jonathan is just as sweet and gentle as Moira.

Clark didn't have a lot of time to doubt the fact that Jonathan was his. Our son nearly cut off Martha's circulation in her pinky the first day he was born. I imagine Clark feels guilty about doubting his son, the same way I feel about the way I doubted my daughter. I can see it when he looks at him. And it's probably why he asked to keep Jonathan with him today.

Jonathan had been so excited; and I expected Moira to stay behind too; but she didn't. She told her brother bye, kissed her father goodbye, and then came up to me, telling me that she was ready to go now. It shocked me at first. Our children are hardly ever separated. They don't like it; but when I asked Jonathan if he was sure he didn't want to come with me, he said he wanted to stay with his dad so he could learn how to fix a tractor. I smiled at him. Seven year olds shouldn't be learning how to fix a tractor; they should be finger painting.

"You're still crying," my daughter observes with the cutest frown upon her face. Then she reaches up to me, attempting to wipe my face with her hand. She's so small still. Even for a seven year old. She's always been so much smaller than all the other kids in her class.

I drop to my knees before her so she can wipe my face. Again, I'm reminded of how much she's like her father; and again I feel a wave of guilt wash over me for thinking that she wasn't his.

"All better," she smiles before kissing my cheek and wrapping her arms around my neck. I hug her back; as hard as I can. I can do that because it doesn't hurt her.

When she pulls back, I stare into the deepest brown, almost black eyes I have ever seen. Even those are contradicting to her personality. There's nothing dark inside of her; but against her pale skin and the red hair. The combination is just…striking.

"You're so beautiful, Lizzy," I tell her. In my thoughts, she's Moira; but out loud I've been calling her Lizzy ever since my fried died. It's short for Elizabeth; her middle name; one that she shares with my deceased best friend.

"_Mommy," _she groans out.

I smile at her as she blushes and covers her eyes with her small hands. For some reason she hates it when I tell her that. She's so bashful.

"And you're just like your daddy," I tell her.

"Yes she is."

I stand up abruptly at the sound of that voice. I'd know it anywhere; but I haven't heard it in seven years.

She's supposed to be dead.

"Lana," I breathe out.

"Hello Chloe," my friend says softly.

She's close. Too close. How did I not notice she was here?

I back away from her; pulling Moira along with me.

"I'm not a ghost," Lana smiles sadly.

I can tell. She looks solid. She looks older too; like maybe she's aged about seven years. She looks…_real_.

Lana looks down at my daughter. "She's beautiful Chloe," she says softly.

I look down at Moira, who has the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi Lana," my daughter says; and I pull her back a little. My daughter hates it when I tell her she's beautiful; yet Lana says it and she's happy; and how does she know that this is Lana anyway. I mean, sure, her name has been dropped around the house a few times, but there are no pictures of Lana in our home. Clark and I mutually agreed that it was too painful to have them.

"Chloe," Lana says softly. "I may have given birth to her; but _you're _her mother. I know that," Lana says gently.

"You're not real," is my response.

She tilts her head a little to the side before saying, "of course I'm real."

"No. You're dead."

"Did you ever see my body?" Lana challenges as if I'm missing something that I should have figured out a long time ago.

She's right. I didn't see her body. I didn't see Charlie's body either. I never went to the funerals. Neither did Clark.

"Go ahead," she says while placing a hand on Moira's shoulder. "Ask me."

I shake my head. "You're dead."

I can't seem to get passed that.

"Go ahead and ask me Chloe," Lana sighs. "Ask me what's going on, and why I'm here and what happened seven years ago. I know you've been wondering."

I bite my lip; my curiosity getting the best of me despite the fact that this situation is totally a "run!" type moment in most thrillers.

"What's going on?" I finally relent.

Before I can even blink, I'm pushed to the ground. I nearly close my eyes when my head hits Lana's tombstone; but my baby…Lana holding my screaming child.

"Mommy!" my daughter screams over and over again; but I can't get up to help her. I can't move.

Lana covers my child's mouth with her hand; then comes to stand over me. "You're husband made a deal with the devil," she says; and I watch in absolute horror as Lana slowly morphs into Lex Luthor.

"I've come to collect."

Then he's gone. Just like that, and so is my baby.

I wake up abruptly, unable to take enough air into my lungs. It was a dream…No, it was a nightmare. The worst nightmare…

"Chloe?"

It's Clark, my husband.

"Bring her to me," I gasp out.

It wasn't real. She's safe and sound; but I still need to see her…

"Chloe? The babies are fine," Clark tells me while rubbing my back soothingly. "I can hear them."

I shake my head repeatedly; unable to forget the image of my seven year old being take away from me. I should have known it wasn't real. My children aren't seven years old. They're not even seven _days_ old yet.

"Clark, go get her, or I will."

He sighs heavily before getting out of the bed. I knew he'd go if I threatened to get up. I'm supposed to be on the most strict diet of bed rest ever. I haven't walked by myself for nearly three days; but if he doesn't get up and get my child, _I_ will.

I stare at the doorway until he comes back; and when he does, he pauses there.

"Chloe?"

I get a little irritated with him; wishing he would just bring her to me and save all the melodramatics for another night.

"Did you put Moira in Jonathan's crib?"

I frown at him. I've been on bed rest. I haven't put anybody anywhere.

"She was in Jonathan's crib," he reiterates as if I didn't gather that bit of information by myself. It's just…that's not really important to me right now. Holding my baby is.

"Maybe Lois or Martha did it," I answer once he finally puts her in my arms.

I ignore the way he's frowning at me; and I ignore the fact that Lois hasn't been by recently, and the fact that Martha left around three in afternoon.

"Don't worry Lizzy," I croon. "Mommy's not going to let anything happen to you."

~The End~

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: ** Next story, Bring Her to Me, won't be posted for a while. I know, I know. You want to kill me for leaving it here; but it's truly not my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame **The Fallen Sky**, he's the one who kept hinting at a sequel, otherwise I would've ended this one with a very nice pretty bow on top. And while you're at it; you can blame **dizzy78 **too. If it weren't for them, you guys wouldn't have to suffer through another sequel.

I will warn you that "Bring Her to Me" takes place 15 years after this one, so there'll be OCs galore. If you don't like OCs I won't be offended if you don't check it out. Really.

But since I'm not totally evil, I will be posting another Chlark story I've been working on for a while now; just so you guys don't suffer too bad while waiting for the sequel. The new story is called "Boundaries." I'll post it next **Friday, November 19****th****. **I hope you'll check it out!


End file.
